Beyond the Point of No Return
by mockingjay08
Summary: What if Love Never Dies had never been written? This is based off of the 2004 movie, The Phantom of the Opera starring Gerard Butler and Emmy Rossum. Rated M for sexual content and occasional language. Please comment! This is what really happened...
1. Prologue

Prologue

I looked back at the crying silhouette, and gently put my hand on Raoul's shoulder. I walked over to the silhouette, once a man so powerful and feared by almost everyone he met, and still the man who loved me. I stretched out my hand with his ring in it and handed it to him, my heart almost about to break.

"Christine, I love you", he quietly sang to me. And that's when I knew, I knew that even though this man was a murderer, and that I was supposed to marry a different man in a month, I loved him, the Phantom of the Opera.

I looked at him, tears beginning to fall from my eyes. "I'll come back", I softly whispered. "Stay here for me, please." His eyes opened wide with surprise, confused that the girl standing in front of him now and saying those words was the same girl that helped to plot his arrest and capture.

Walking back to Raoul, I noticed my wedding headdress on the floor from when I had thrown it there. I stooped to pick it up and gave it to the man I truly loved. Raoul rowed us back to the main area of the opera house, and I held on to him the entire way, hoping that, one day, I would be holding on to the Phantom of the Opera the same way.


	2. Chapter 1

"Christine, are you alright?" Raoul put his arm around me as I sat next to him in the carriage while he drove the horses.

"Yes, I'm just... glad it's over, and that I can be with you now", I said, almost choking on the lies I quickly told him.

"Good. I almost feel sorry for that man. He has no where to go now. But you're safe, and that's all that matters", Raoul leaned over and kissed me on the cheek. My heart sank with the realization of his words. He had no where to go! How could I leave him alone, with nothing but a promise that I would come back?

"Raoul... What if we were to take him in? Just for a little while, until he finds a new place to live. He never really has lived in a real home his whole life. Can't we just offer this to him? Don't let him be able to judge the rest of the world as cruel and horrible", I regretted saying this, as Raoul hated that man and knew how he loved me with a deep passion.

"Christine, why? I love you, but why this man? He may have suffered extreme cruelty, but he has also murdered many innocent people. Will you ever forgive him for that?" Raoul sounded surprised, but not angry.

_Raoul, I already _have_ forgiven him for that, _I thought. "Raoul, please. You were brought up in this world learning the right way, are you going to forget that now? He grew up learning the wrong way, and now we can help him learn by giving him kindness", I pleaded with Raoul. Only I knew how kind the Phantom really could be, but everyone else saw his outward anger.

Raoul slowed the carriage to a halt. He looked at me, and his eyes searched my face. "Christine, suddenly you've been behaving like we were the people that made his life horrible because of his distorted face", he sighed and put his hand on top of mine. "I love you, and I want to give you everything you deserve. We're going to bring home that man, if it's what you really want".

"Thank you, Raoul. I know how hard it is for you to let me do this", I kissed Raoul. After I immediately felt guilty for kissing him when I knew I didn't truly love him.

We soon were back at the opera house, and now it was silent and smelled of smoke. "I'll get him", I jumped out of the carriage without Raoul's help, and then ran into the opera house without his consent. I easily found Erik, and told him the news.

"You're going to be living with us until you find a home. I persuaded Raoul to let you stay with us. Oh, Erik, I'm so happy!" I kissed him.

"Christine, I love you". Erik grabbed my waist and spun me around, just as Raoul had when he proposed to me. Forgetting about Raoul waiting at the carriage, I held Erik's hand the whole way back. When we reached the carriage, I remembered to hide our held hands behind my dress, but never once did I let go, even though I risked letting Raoul see. Erik lifted me into the carriage, not afraid to let Raoul see him touch my waist. I sat next to Raoul in the front, even though I wanted to sit next to Erik with all my heart, and Erik sat in the back, alone. Like he has been his whole life.

I had brought my bags from the opera house, and when we finally arrived at Raoul's home, he showed me to my room. I was anxious to know where Erik's room was, but of course I couldn't ask Raoul without sounding suspicious. "I'll see you in the morning", Raoul grabbed my shoulders and kissed me. When his lips touched mine, I flinched the smallest bit, and I hoped he hadn't noticed. The way he smiled afterwords told me that he hadn't. He left and shut the door quietly behind him.

As I got dressed into my nightgown and began to unpack my things, I though about how sad Raoul will be when he finds out who I really love. He has been such a gentleman the whole entire time... and now I will repay him with this—not returning his love.

I settled into my bed, but I couldn't manage to get to sleep. I just had to see Erik and talk to him about everything so far.

I quietly got out of bed, knowing Raoul was probably in the room right next to me. I knew it would be nearly impossible to find Erik, as I had no idea where his room was. I shut the door behind me and walked around the corridor. I passed by a cracked open door. "Christine!" someone whispered my name. Frightened, I turned around to find Erik leaning out of his room- the room that had it's door cracked open.

"Erik! I'm so glad. I really wanted to see you, and I had no idea where your room could be", I said as Erik let me into his room. Memories flooded back to me when I saw Erik standing there, still in his regular attire: Dressed entirely in black except for a white dress shirt underneath his coat, his white mask neatly in place on his handsome face. I saw his cape draped on a nearby chair. This reminded me of the first time he brought me into his lair, his face and appearance mysterious, his voice the most beautiful thing I had ever heard. Like that time, I was in my nightgown.

"Christine, you know how weird it will be at breakfast tomorrow morning with Raoul", Erik warned.

"I know, and I knew things like that will happen now that you live with us, but it was worth it to be able to see you everyday". Erik took my hands in his hands and led me to the window seat. The moon looked so beautiful, shining brightly amidst all the glowing stars.

"Remind you of something?" As soon as he said it, I knew what Erik was talking about. Raoul and I had been in the chapel at the opera house, and I was confessing to Raoul of how scared I was to help to capture Erik. We were sitting across from each other at a window seat very similar to the one Erik and I were at now; Raoul had been across from me.

"You were there?" I smiled at the thought of Erik watching us then.

"Of course I was there. I had to make sure that boy wasn't going to hurt you. And even though you were crying... you were so beautiful", Erik stroked my cheek. His touch sent tingles up and down my spine.

"I love you, Erik", I finally said. I had been waiting to say that for a long time now. Erik leaned in and began to passionately kiss me. I kissed back, not wanting this moment to stop. I could feel his hands on my waist, gently moving up and down. I pressed tighter against him, feeling his hands wander over my body. We stopped kissing, and I leaned against Erik, and he wrapped his hands around me. He buried his face in my curls, and I loved how my body melded into his, his sturdy body supporting mine. We lay there like that, and I don't remember, but I must have fallen asleep.

I woke up and could see the sun about to rise. Erik's hands were still firmly wrapped around my stomach, and his slow, steady breathing comforted me. But then I remembered. It wasn't supposed to be like this, not yet, and if Raoul found out...

"Erik! Erik, wake up. We can't let Raoul find us like this", I slowly got up and gently shook Erik awake. "I'm sorry to wake you", I said as his eyes shot open.

"Christine? Don't apologize. Do you know how much I've longed to wake up to your voice? Until now I've mostly just heard you from onstage", Erik stood up and lightly kissed me on my cheek.

I gave a small smile. "But all the same, I'm sorry that I let you fall asleep with your day clothes on. Now they're all soiled". I began to straighten out his collar and coat.

"My Angel, don't worry about it. It was worth it. I'm just glad that boy didn't catch us", Erik looked at me with such love in his eyes it made me want to cry with joy. I was happy that, even if we were to be kept a secret, I could see and be with my Erik everyday.

"I don't want to leave you. Not yet. Oh, Erik, I'm so scared to tell Raoul about us, yet I can't wait until... until we can get married", I hesitated at first, but then I realized. This is what I wanted, to be with Erik for the rest of my life and maybe even start a family with him.

"So you do? You do want to get married? Christine, I've wanted this day to come ever since I saw you at the opera house and realized that I loved you", Erik took my hands in his.

"But you do know, I'm going to marry Raoul in a month. It seems like such a short time to tell him to call the wedding off. I don't know if I can do it, but anything if it means staying with you for the rest of my life".

I heard a door slam nearby. "Erik! I think that's Raoul. If he finds us here together..." I trailed off when there was a knock on the door. Erik whispered for me to just stay there, and quickly let go of my hands to open the door. There stood Raoul, a worried look in his eyes.

"Christine? What are you doing here? I knocked on your door, but then you didn't answer and I got worried, so I went in, and you weren't there. How did I know you were here Christine?" Raoul looked so sad when he said the last part, I almost wanted to hug him, but then I remembered that Erik was right there.

"I... Raoul please, it's not what you're probably thinking. We needed to talk about what happened at the opera house. Raoul, it helped so much and certainly lifted a huge burden off my shoulders", I tried to come up with a reasonable story.

"Did you need to confess your love for him? And in a nightgown, Christine? The reason I let him stay here was because I thought I could trust you. Obviously not", Raoul was now starting to get angry.

"Don't yell at her! She's just being considerate, the way you never could! She was telling me about what happened at the opera house, and that the kiss she gave me meant nothing else! Don't you want her to tell me something like that? If you're going to marry this girl learn to trust her first!" Erik stood up for me with his lies, in a way I could never do. The thoughtfulness behind those words, the truth behind them was almost too much to bare.

"Why are you suddenly involved in this conversation?" was all Raoul could think to say.

Erik gently put his hand on my shoulder, and then, remembering that Raoul was standing right there, he quickly withdrew it.

"Raoul, please. Don't yell. He's only standing up for me, something _you_ should be doing", I said, surprising myself with my courage to tell Raoul that.

"It's hard not to yell when you are with that... man, alone. After what he's done to you?" Raoul said, still angry but he had managed to tone his voice down a little bit.

"What, do you think we were making love to each other? Is that it? Well, certainly not. Do you think I could ever forgive her for doing all those things against me? Plotting my arrest and capture, telling everyone about my face that is so 'distorted, deformed, it was hardly a face in that darkness, darkness'", Erik told Raoul, his voice calmer as well. I tried to hide my blushing face from Raoul as Erik mentioned not making love to each other, as last night was the closest thing I had ever gotten to making love to a man, not even Raoul. But then I realized, did he really mean that he couldn't love me after what I did to him? I now realized my mistake, and found out how much I really loved him, but now, I thought about it. It _was_ possible that I loved Erik, and he didn't love me back anymore.

After a few more rough words tossed back and forth between Erik and Raoul, I headed to my room to get ready for the day. I was already nervous about going to breakfast with both of them, but had no idea how the rest of the day was going to turn out. I splashed my face with cold water to freshen myself, and then picked out the prettiest casual dress I had. I wanted to impress Erik today, in case he really didn't love me. My dress was peach colored with a scooped neckline that had white lace trimming it. I tied my long, curly, brown hair back with a peach colored ribbon, then decided to leave it down, and just tied the ribbon in the back.

Just in time, Raoul knocked on my door to escort me to breakfast. I held on to the crook in his elbow as he walked me down the stairs. When we got to the table, Erik was already there. He had on the same clothes as this morning and yesterday, and I saw it was still a little wrinkled from sleep.

All of breakfast I tried not to look at Erik, but he wasn't doing the same for me. He kept trying to catch my eye, and the awkward silence was soon broken by Raoul.

"Christine, my father is going to join us for dinner. He wants to discuss the opera house and having repairs done on it. He believes it should be running again as soon as possible". I had only met Raoul's father when we were children, so it was one more thing to be nervous about for me. Besides, meeting Raoul's father seemed as if it were sealing the deal on our marriage; something I didn't want due to Erik.

The rest of breakfast was spent with Raoul's hand on my thigh: a small gesture but for me, one step closer to marriage. Instead of parting ways at the end of the meal like we probably would have done, Raoul walked me to my room. We lingered outside of my door for a few seconds, and then Raoul began to speak. "Christine, don't ever be alone again with that monster, do you here me? Please, I love you too much for anything to happen to you", at this, he leaned forward and began to kiss me passionately. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Erik beginning to walk around the corridor, but stopped in his tracks when he saw us. With a glare, he left Raoul to, still kissing me, open the door with one hand and take the both of us into my room. He left me screaming in my mind for him to not walk away, to interrupt us somehow, but he did not hear.

Raoul, still kissing me, stumbled onto my bed, and panic rushed through me. He wanted to go this far, this soon? No! I couldn't let it happen. But what was I supposed to say? Raoul had been a gentleman the whole entire time at the opera house, and I knew deep down that if it were Erik kissing me right now, I would have gladly let him go ahead.

I could now feel Raoul's hands unbuttoning my dress, the one I had worn to impress Erik. My dress was now unbuttoned, and Raoul's hands gently pulled it open. I knew I owed this Raoul after all I had put him through, but inside my head I was so angry with letting myself go through with it. I could feel my chest heaving, and my hands breaking out in a cold sweat. Raoul pulled the top part of my dress down to my hips, and I groaned when he began kissing my breasts. Thoughts of Erik flashed through my mind, but Raoul wasn't stopping and I was making no effort to stop him. He quickly pulled off his coat and began to pull my dress even farther down. I winced as I heard myself groan with pleasure.

I grabbed the blanket on my bed and pulled it over my naked breasts in an attempt to slow Raoul down. His shirt was now off, and he lay on top of me, his pants still on but my dress now pushed to the floor.

All of a sudden I heard a knock, far off in the distance, though it seemed. The knocking grew, impatiently, and then the door opened, and I leaped form underneath Raoul and quickly covered myself with the blanket. And who else? Of course Erik was standing at the door, oblivious as to what had just happened until he realized and saw my dress on the floor.


	3. Chapter 2

"Christine, I..." Erik stopped in his tracks, taking in the scene. His face grew red, not with embarrassment, I knew, but with anger.

"What do you want?" Raoul pulled his shirt back on, and tears began to stream from my face. Why hadn't I stopped myself and Raoul? Had I really been so lost in it that I couldn't stop it?

"Christine, why? Why?!" Erik looked at me and then looked away. I couldn't say anything. All I could do was sit there, naked and covered by the blanket, and sob.

"Angel of music, I denied you. Turning from true beauty. Angel my soul was weak, forgive me. Stay by my side, guide me", I sang in a quivering voice.

"No, Christine. Just, stop. I can't think right now. How could you do this?"Erik looked like he was about to cry himself. He walked out without another word.

"Why would it matter to him, Christine? Do you still love each other?" Raoul lay back next to me again.

"Raoul, of course he would still love me. He's loved me for six years, and it's not easy to suddenly stop loving someone that important to you", I said, more convincing myself then him. Raoul was silent. I pulled my undergarments and dress back on, signaling that I had had enough.

"Can you say the same for yourself?"Raoul asked quietly as he pulled on the rest of his clothes as well.

"Raoul, please. No. Can we just stop?" I was again on the verge of tears. I knew that Erik probably hated me right now, and probably wouldn't except my apology anytime soon. That's just how he was. I remembered Raoul's father coming to visit in a few hours and another wave of stress washed over me.

Raoul tucked a stray piece of hair behind my ear. "I'm sorry Christine. About everything. And I shouldn't have gotten carried away", Raoul quietly walked out and shut the door behind him.

I knew he was sorry about making love to me, and I was too. He was so gentlemanly, he even blushed when he talked about getting carried away. How could I turn on a man this kind and thoughtful? But then again, how can I ignore the love I really had for Erik?

I didn't know what to do, and I knew Erik was too upset for me to talk to him right now. I needed to talk to someone I had known for a long time. I decided to talk to Meg Giry.

Just so he wouldn't worry, I told Raoul where I was going. He offered to go with me, just out of politeness, but I knew he was still embarrassed about earlier. I said no, it was alright, and kissed him and told him I would see him at dinner with his father.

I ordered a carriage and rode to the opera house. I knew that it was burned down but also had no idea where Meg and Madame Giry might be living now.

With luck, I saw the two of them, embracing each other in front of the half-ruined opera house. At first, I was afraid to break their silence, but then realized that they would probably be glad to see me.

I stepped next to them. "Christine! We were so worried about you- we had no idea where you had gone", Meg cried and ran to hug me.

"I was at Raoul's house. He brought me there", I said with a small smile. I was almost about to add "and Erik too", but then realized they were already upset enough with the opera house and didn't need to be dragged into it.

"My dear, we're so glad we found you!" Madame Giry walked over and hugged me as well.

"Thank you. Where are you staying now?" I asked. I wanted to offer Raoul's house to the as well, and knew he would be delighted, but with Erik there, it would be too much.

"Oh we found a little inn nearby. After we manage to settle ourselves down a little, we will begin to look for a more... permanent home", Meg said, saying the last part a little sadly.

"Don't worry, Meg. The opera house will most likely be restored soon. Raoul's father wants to repair it as soon as possible", I reassured her.

"Christine, if we get back to living at the opera house it will so odd without you", Meg looked at me as the "sister" she had known for many years.

I looked at the half-ruined opera house and realized that she was right. By the time the opera house is rebuilt, I would be living as a married wife of Raoul—maybe. "Oh Meg. I still plan on working at the opera house if Raoul will let me, which he probably would. It won't be the same, but nothing is really the same", I said to Meg.

"It will be odd without the opera ghost as well", Madame Giry said, looking at me closely. I knew that she had been quietly watching the relationship between Erik and me ever since it began.

"Have they found him?" I casually asked and already knew the answer.

"No. they found all of his masks and artwork and music, and left it in case he came. He's still a wanted criminal, you know", Meg interrupted.

His music! Poor Erik, he loved his music and might have been working on any of those pieces for years. "Meg, I almost have to go, for Raoul's father is meeting us for dinner. Do you want to come with me in the ruins? Just for memories?" I planned to sneak Erik's music with me to give it to him, and maybe even some spare masks; masks kept him from being stared at all the time.

Meg looked at her mother, who nodded with a knowing smile. She followed me to where the foyer of the opera house used to be.

"Christine, if it's alright with you, can we see his lair? You do know where it is—I'm sorry! That came out wrong. That sounded horrible", Meg gasped.

"It's alright, Meg. If anything, it will be good for me", I said, glad she had asked. At least now I didn't have to ask her and sound suspicious. We walked the corridors and turns I knew so well down to his lair, where there was a policeman guarding it. He tipped his hat to us, and I immediately saw signs of Erik. I remembered that he now hated me, and almost began to cry again.

While neither Meg or the policeman were looking, I stuffed his music in my blouse. I put his masks in the pocket of my petticoat. And looked for anything else he might want.

I noticed a wilted bouquet of roses in a corner. Erik had always given me a red rose tied with a black ribbon after a performance, or any other time he felt the need to. It was just another thing I truly loved about him.


	4. Chapter 3

I was scared to, but I made myself deliver Erik's things to his room. I knocked on the door and he answered.

"I went to the opera house. I... I brought some of your things I thought you might need. I"ll set them... on the table here", I stammered as he opened the door for me.

"Alright", was all he said.

Tears began to stream down my face. His coldness toward me was too much to bare. "I'm sorry, Erik. For all I did. He took me by surprise, and I got... frightened. I swear, it was the only time", I tried to say through my pouring tears.

He turned toward me and sighed. "Christine", he said. "When are you going to stop playing with the love two men give you?" he asked quietly.

All I could do was stare into his eyes, the masked side of his face cold and emotionless, but the other side filled with hurt.

"Erik—I still love you. I want you to know that. And Raoul... I won't let it happen again", I promised him.

"Thank you for bringing my things", he said coldly and turned around. I left quietly with a soft goodbye, and walked to my room to freshen up for dinner with Raoul's father.

Wearing the same dress I had worn before my performance of Erik's Don Juan Triumphant, I went to dinner to meet Raoul's father. Raoul escorted me there, again quietly apologizing for earlier, and me assuring him (unfortunately with some truth behind it) that it was fine, and if I hadn't wanted him to do it, I would have stopped him.

We walked into the dining room, and Raoul's father rose to meet me. "The last time I saw you, Christine Daae, was when you were seven years old at your father's funeral. You disappeared after that, and only from Raoul did I learn you went to the opera house. I hear you're quite the good singer as well", he complemented me.

"Thank you, Count. I'm delighted to see you again after all these years", I told him. Raoul helped me into my chair and then sat himself next to me. "And may I say that Raoul is even more of a gentleman than when we were children", I told Raoul's father. Raoul looked at me, love filling his eyes. He reached under the table and squeezed my hand.

Erik soon joined us, and I had had no idea he was coming until Raoul told me on the way to the table that his father wanted to meet his guest. He gave me a fleeting glance and then greeted Raoul's father. Never before had I seen Erik so—polite and kind to anyone else besides me. "Hello, Count. I am delighted to get the chance to know you", Erik said to Raoul's father before he sat down.

Over dinner, the conversation soon turned to Erik. "So, how did you get to know my son, Erik?" Raoul's father inquired.

"I actually know him through Christine, as I was her voice teacher at the opera house. The opera house was my home as well, so when it burned down Raoul offered to let me stay here until I found something more permanent", Erik said. _He is also the man I actually love, and the man who burned down the opera house in the first place. We were planning to get married,_ I wanted to tell Raoul's father. But of course, that was totally out of the question.

"Christine, your father and Raoul's mother would have been thrilled to know that you two are finally getting married. I have already made some arrangements. This month couldn't go by any slower!" Raoul's father chuckled. _Oh, yes it could_, I thought as I tried to avoid Erik's gaze. I finally couldn't resist and met his eyes. Through his eyes I could tell that the comment about being excited about the wedding had caught Erik off guard. I hoped he could see through my eyes that I needed to talk to him after dinner badly. He looked away and pretended to be interested in the conversation Raoul and his father were having about repairs for the opera house.

"Erik, now that I know that you are quite familiar with the opera house, I would be delighted to ask you if you want to help with the planning and repairs. You don't have to, but it would be such a help", Count de Chagny offered. Raoul firmly put his hand on my shoulder. I looked at him and saw his frustration.

Erik saw this reaction and made up his mind. "Yes, thank you. I would love to help you with the opera house", he said, knowing how mad he was making Raoul.

After dinner, Count de Chagny left with promises to come tomorrow to pick up the two men to begin planning repairs.

I actually was still tired from all the events two previous nights ago, but I only really told Raoul I wanted to go to bed because I needed to talk to Erik. I didn't even bother to change into my nightgown, and I knew Raoul had gone into his study to look over papers for the opera house. I quietly knocked on Erik's door.

Erik answered, looking tired. "Christine, why do you torture me like this? I only wanted to think, but you come here. After seeing you and Raoul... it's hard to be near you, Christine. Especially alone", he sighed.

"Alright, Erik. I'm sorry I disturbed you", I apologized. I began to walk away when he called my name.

"Christine... come in", he opened the door for me to come in. I walked in hesitantly, not knowing what his reaction would be.

"Erik, if you would just let me explain what happened this morning..." I began, hoping he would let me tell him all of it.

"I don't know what there is to explain, as it was pretty obvious as to what was happening, but go ahead anyway", Erik said as he sighed and sat down. He looked at me with a sad look in his eyes.

"Raoul has been such a gentleman this whole entire time. I don't love him—but that doesn't mean I have to be rude to him. It started with him kissing me, and I saw you when you began to walk around the corner. I was so close to telling you to stop, to interrupt us. When Raoul went farther I was screaming at myself to do something, but I couldn't bring myself to do it. I didn't enjoy it, Erik. And I was scared. I'm only seventeen years old, Erik. Nothing like that had ever happened to me", I said, knowing that it was a pathetic excuse.

"When I first brought you into my lair you seemed comfortable with me touching you. Same with last night, and during Don Juan", Erik looked at his hands, and I knew he was embarrassed to be talking about this.

"That's because I love you. And you only touched me", I reasoned.

Erik walked closer to me. "Christine, you know how hard it is to see someone you have loved for so long and so deeply making love to another man? I'm getting tired of you switching between that boy and me. Do you like it?" he demanded.

"Erik, I want you to know that—if it had been... you I would have...", I started. I couldn't finish it.

He looked at me with the tiniest sparkle in his eyes. "Would have what, my angel? Would have pushed me away, ran away from me?" I knew now that I was mostly forgiven, and all he wanted me to say now that I wanted his love.

"Erik, please. You know. I love you too much", I said. My face started to turn red.

"Do I know?" he asked, almost a hint of smile on his face.

"I would have been fine if it had been you", I whispered, mesmerized by him. He got closer to me and turned me around, wrapping his arms around my waist and rocking back and forth. He kissed the top of my head ever so lightly. I reached up and caressed his face, feeling the cold mask but then moving my hand to the other side of his face.

"I miss your singing", he whispered through my hair.

"I love you", I said. He turned me around to face him and he kissed me on the lips. It wasn't a short kiss, but it wasn't long either. "Goodnight, Christine", he said. I quickly kissed him back and gently pulled away from him. I gave him one more look before walked out.

I fell asleep that night feeling light and happy, knowing that Erik loved me and forgave me for all I had done to him.

I woke up in the morning to find a red rose, tied with a black ribbon on my bedside table. I picked it up and rolled it between my fingers and saw that the thorns had been picked off. I could feel myself smiling at Erik's thoughtfulness. I got dressed and stepped outside. I could hear Raoul beginning to get ready for the day. Quietly, I walked to Erik's room and tapped on the door, constantly looking over my shoulder in case Raoul came out.

Erik opened the door, already dressed. He motioned for me to step inside. "Thank you for the rose, my angel of music", I hugged him.

"Did you sleep well?" Erik hugged me back.

"Yes, thanks to my dreams of the angel of music. And you", I smiled.

"Christine, I was thinking. What if I were to escort you to breakfast this morning?" Erik looked at me.

I was surprised by this suggestion. "You know how Raoul would act. He would get so mad at you", I said, knowing I sounded skeptical.

"It would be worth it, though. I wouldn't care. You know I could beat him in a duel", Erik said.

"No doubt of it—except that one time in the cemetery", I reminded him.

"Yes, but this time I would win. You sounded so beautiful when you were singing about your father".

"Thank you, but without your teaching..."

"You never answered me. I wanted to walk you to breakfast", he reminded me.

I considered this. I would have to tell Raoul sometime... "Alright, but don't do anything rash to him. I'm still worried about you, though".

A few minutes later Erik was leading me to the dining room. Unfortunately we met Raoul as he was just about to knock on my door.

"Christine, what are you doing with him?" Raoul asked me angrily.

"I wanted to escort her to breakfast. What's so wrong with that?" Erik interrupted.

"Funny, she's supposed to marry me in less than a month. And, Christine, by the way, you're scheduled to get your wedding dress fitted today", Raoul said, more to Erik than me. I looked at Erik but he just stared straight ahead and continued walking. Once we were out of Raoul's sight, I leaned my head on Erik's shoulder and tightened my grip on him. Raoul couldn't take me away from him, no matter how hard he tried.


	5. Chapter 4

A month later, I woke up to the fact that I was getting married to a man I didn't love tomorrow. And due to opera house renovations, our trip to Sweden was canceled with much apologizing from Raoul. Inside I was jumping with happiness, overjoyed with the fact I was still able to see my Erik everyday. Or so I thought.

"The opera house's building structure repair is now complete. The only thing that needs to be added are the decorations and statues, including a new chandelier, new seating, and a more polished stage than the charred one we have now", Raoul said, looking at Erik the whole time he said it. It was later that day during dinner.

"When will the performers and staff begin to live there again?" I asked, worried about Meg and her mother.

"They won't be able to move in for a while yet, most likely not until the opera house is able to reopen. The basement, on the other hand, is in perfect condition and the police have left. Obviously there are other, more important and dangerous criminals to watch for", Raoul said, still pointedly staring at Erik the whole time.

"Just get to the point, boy", Erik growled.

"Alright. You insisted. You have overdone your stay. You are now off the wanted list, and therefore it would now be safe for you to go back to living in the opera house. It would be very convenient, as you are helping with the repairs—the damage you caused", Raoul told Erik.

I gave a panicked look to Erik and his eyes met mine. _No! Please don't go—I'll hardly be able to see you anymore. Raoul, why?_ I thought.

"Fine, boy. I'll go. But tomorrow", Erik said.

"Alright. As you know Christine and I are getting married tomorrow, and we would like to live as a married couple, without any interruptions", Raoul said. I knew he was trying to make Erik jealous.

"Raoul, he's still our guest", I lightly told him.

"Yes, Christine. I know. But I also remember all he's done to us", Raoul finished, putting his napkin on his plate, signifying the end of the meal.

Again, later that night I was getting ready to go to Erik's room, when someone knocked on my door. It was a maid, Claire.

"Mademoiselle Christine, I'm sorry to interrupt you so late, but I'm supposed to go over the wedding dress with you", she apologized.

"That's all right", I said. She pulled out a dress from my wardrobe, but it wasn't the dress I was going to get married in tomorrow. It was the dress Erik had made me and forced me to wear after Don Juan Triumphant.

"This is such a pretty dress. You are going to look beautiful, Mademoiselle Christine", she said, still oblivious it was the wrong dress.

"Claire that's not it. The one for tomorrow is further back", I said.

"The way you have two wedding dresses, Mademoiselle is like you are going to get married twice", she nervously laughed.

_Maybe..._ I thought. Then there was more knocking on the door. I opened it to find Erik standing there. He walked in a hugged me, not seeing Claire standing right there. He then turned around and noticed her, a surprised then worried look flitting across his face.

Claire looked at both of us, nervous and pale. "Mademoiselle, I found your wedding dress", she stammered. She held a long sleeved, white, lacy wedding gown in her hands.

"Thank you Claire", I nervously looked at Erik.

"Sorry for interrupting. I'll go now", Erik said gruffly. He glanced at me, then left.

"Mademoiselle Christine, I promise not to tell a soul", Claire said quietly.

"Thank you so much, Claire. I'm... I'm sorry you had to see that", I apologized.

"I don't mean to be rude—but I've heard about you and him. The Phantom of the Opera, correct?"

"Yes. He gave me the other wedding dress the day the opera house burned down", I said, feeling I owed Claire an explanation.

"He really loves you. The looks he gave you—filled with love", Claire said. "So, for the wedding tomorrow, I'll be helping you get ready. It starts at noon", she said, briskly changing the subject.

"Alright, Claire. Goodnight, I'll see you tomorrow", I hugged her.

"Goodnight, Mademoiselle. And, not a soul I will tell", she said, closing the door behind her.

I now really needed to see Erik, and after making sure I heard Claire's footsteps going down the stairs I quietly walked to his room.

"Christine!" as soon as Erik saw me he hugged me and while in his embrace kissed me. Tears of him leaving the next day, marrying Raoul tomorrow, and Claire finding out poured out.

"My angel, don't cry", he patted my back, still hugged me. I let go and walked to the window, moonlight streaming in and highlighting my tears.

"Erik, I'm sorry I didn't tell Raoul about us", I said.

Erik came over to the window and hugged me again, and for a while we stayed like that, and I would have been fine if that moment had been paused.

"You better go get some sleep. Your going to be married tomorrow", he said dryly, pulling away.

"Erik wait. I need to talk to you about moving. I'm going to miss you, but I'll still try to visit as much as possible. Now with the opera house almost finished, it'll be a good excuse to go there", I said.

"Alright. I'll still miss you, though", Erik kissed me goodnight and I walked to my room, thinking how different it will all be a day from now.

I woke up in the morning, my stomach hurting from nervousness. After breakfast, I decided to see Erik go, as I still had enough time to get ready for the wedding.

I hugged and kissed Erik goodbye along with promises that I would visit him as much as possible.

I sadly walked back to my room, where I had found that Claire had begun setting out my things.

"Mademoiselle are you ready to get married?" she cheerfully asked.

_No, at least not to Raoul,_ I thought. "Yes, Claire", I said, conflicting my thoughts.

Two hours later, I was pulling on my wedding gown. Once it was on, I looked at myself in the mirror. I looked like Raoul's bride, not Erik's true love, which is what I wanted to pull off that day.

Claire opened the door for me, but I told her to go ahead and that I'd be right there. She just shrugged and left without me.

I took one of Erik's roses and put it in my blouse, wanting him to be there when I got married. To my surprise, he was.

I was in the middle of kissing Raoul, now officially married to him. And it wasn't a small, short kiss. It was a long, passionate kiss that I didn't fight. We were now married, therefore as his wife I shouldn't fight his kisses. We stopped and looked at each other, then I kissed him the same way, surprising him. When we finally stopped (we were in a secluded corner, far from the festivities), I saw a flash of black and white as it attempted to duck down from behind the gate. But it was too slow, and I had seen who it was. Erik had come to watch, and I was sure he had just seen me kiss Raoul.

My hands cold and my face white, I made my way back to the crowd of people that had witnessed our marriage. Meg Giry came up to me. I looked at Raoul and he told me he would be with his father, and that I should join him when I finished talking to Meg.

"Christine, are you alright? You're deathly pale", she touched my face.

I knew I could tell Meg all about Erik, I just didn't know if I could. I finally gathered up the courage; Meg had been like a sister to me ever since my father had died. "He was here, Meg. E... The Phantom of the Opera", I told her, remembering that only I knew his name was Erik. Not even Raoul knew.

She gasped. "Christine, I thought he was... how? Have you heard from him ever since...?" Meg didn't know what to say.

I replaced my veil and crown on my head, as it had started to fall off. "Meg, I...Can I tell you something tomorrow? I promise I'll tell you all of it. Please. Just not, right here. Right now", I said, getting afraid at the last moment. It actually wasn't a good time to tell her all about it, though.

We parted and I went to find Raoul and his father, receiving several "congratulations" on the way there. _Why do people have to rub it in so much?_ I thought, before yelling at myself for being so cruel. None of the people here knew about Erik.

I found Raoul, who wrapped one arm around my waist as soon as I got to him. He was talking to his father.

"Raoul, why didn't you invite that one fellow, the one I offered to help with the opera house? Oh, I don't remember his name. I don't even think you ever told me his name, come to think of it", the count frowned.

"Frankly, Father, I don't know his name either. I'm not even sure he has a name", Raoul said. I tensed up when I realized that they were talking about Erik.

"That's ridiculous, Raoul. Of course he has to have a name", Raoul's father scolded him.

"Please excuse me, but he does have a name, it's just that no one uses it. He was so mysterious in the opera house, most just referred to him as 'opera ghost' or, 'The Phantom of the Opera'", I said, partly telling the truth.

Raoul looked at me, relieved for clearing it up. I just felt that Erik wouldn't want the father of his worst enemy to know his name. It's selfish, but I also wanted to feel closest to him—which I was.

"Thank you, Christine. Yes, why didn't you invite him to the wedding?" Raoul's father persisted.

"We've had some arguments over quite a bit of things—he wouldn't come anyway", Raoul said.

"And why not?" his father asked.

"Christine asked him if he would come, actually, but he said no. He isn't really the social type", Raoul said. I was surprised that these lies were coming from Raoul. But it was for the best, as the count had no idea about what had had happened between the three of us.

After the wedding, we went home, now a married couple. I had completely forgotten about my promise to Meg until Raoul mentioned her.

"How's Meg and Madame Giry?" he asked.

"They've been living in a small cottage just outside of town. I promised Meg I'd visit her tomorrow, if that's all right with you. They can't wait until the opera house is finished. They miss it", I told him.

"Do you?" he asked, a concerned look on his face.

"There are some things I do not miss, but others, like getting a chance to sing everyday and seeing all the people I have grown up with are sad. Including Carlotta", I smiled.

"Really? Well you're going to be the first one of them to see it when it's finished, at least I'll try to get you there", Raoul.

That night Raoul and I slept in the same bed, now that we were married. He had had our things moved to a bigger room on the other side of the house. It was awkward at first, but we both slowly relaxed and I was soon sleeping close to him, his body almost wrapped around mine as if to protect me. Only then did I realize that I had not thought about missing Erik once since I last saw him.


	6. Chapter 5

The next day I visited Meg and her mother. After she had hugged me and congratulated me for getting married to such a fine man, she said she had some errands to do and left, leaving Meg and me alone.

"Would you like anything?" Meg offered when her mother was gone.

"No thank you". After a few seconds, I began to tell her about Erik.

"His name is Erik, Meg. The Phantom of the Opera? That's what he told me to call him. He's been staying with Raoul and I ever since a few days ago, while the opera house was being repaired", I told her.

"That must have been so hard for you! Especially after all the three of you have been through", Meg touched my knee sympathetically.

"No, Meg. I was the one who suggested it. Because... I still love him", I confessed.

Meg looked at me. "Christine... I thought... Well are you sure?"she said, looking astonished.

"I'm sure, Meg. It no longer matters to me that he was a murderer, ever since I've admitted my love to him, he's changed", I told her.

"So he knows?" she asked softly.

I nodded. "But Raoul... I'm so scared to tell him! He's managed through a lot of things, and has waited this long to finally be married", I said.

The rest of the time I spent there, we talked about Erik, and we even started giggling over how sweet and romantic Erik was, but with other people he acted so different. I felt as if, as if it were normal to love Erik and that he was such a normal person to love. But I was still married to Raoul, and that wasn't going to change until I did something about it.

Several weeks later, I had finally managed the strength to visit Erik. I had been too scared for the past month, for I knew that he would be mad at me for kissing Raoul so passionately. Raoul was at his father's house, signing paperwork for repairs of the opera house, so I could leave without really being noticed.

I took a carriage to the opera house, and when I go there, I timidly made my way to his lair. When I got there, he was composing and looked so lost in his music that I didn't want to disturb him. I quietly watched from the small boat I had taken to get there; he had promised to leave a boat so I could visit him.

"Well, Christine. You've come at last", he said, still facing his music.

"How did you know I was here?" I asked, surprised.

"If you had lived my life you would become accustomed to listening out for things all the time", he said. "My what a beautiful ring shining on your finger", he commented, turning to face me.

I blushed and hid my hand behind my back. "Are you upset with me, Erik?"

"If you had watched the love of your life—the one who claimed she loved you, mind you—kiss the man you hated, I assume you would be pretty upset as well", he said.

"I saw you hiding at the wedding", I blurted out.

"I know. It surprised me that it took this long for you to finally visit me. I would have thought that you wanted to explain it to me almost the next day", he said in a sarcastic voice.

"We were getting married for goodness sake! The poor man had the right to be kissed by his new wife", I exclaimed.

"And you had the right to kiss the man you don't love? Or _didn't_ love?" he asked pointedly.

"How dare you say such a thing! You should know that for my wedding, I carried one of the roses _you_ gave me", I said. I was wondering why I wasn't crying by this time, but realized I was too angry at Erik to cry. He was sometimes too protective of me.

"Erik, love isn't controlling someone forever. You should know that", I said.

"Think about the way I grew up, Christine Daae. No, wait. It's de Chagny now, isn't it? Do you think anyone ever showed me love until I met you?" he yelled.

Tears now were streaming down my face as I thought about what I had said. No matter what the fight was about, I shouldn't have ever said anything about his past life.

"Goodbye, Christine", he said, returning to his music.

I left in a hurry, not wanting to be there anymore. When I got there, Raoul was already there, pacing the floor.

"Christine! Where have you been? I've been worried sick, and none of the maids knew where you were!", he hugged me tightly and then kissed me.

"I'm sorry Raoul, I was just visiting the opera house", I murmured.

"You've been crying, Christine. What's the matter?" he asked, his voice more soft with sympathy.

I sighed and scolded myself for not hiding it better. I broke down and decided to tell him. "I visited him, Raoul. It was mostly an accident, and he had told me something about singing lessons again", I lied.

"You mean that monster? I told you to go nowhere near him. But why are you crying?" he asked again.

"Raoul, singing is my life. I still have much more to learn. We had an argument", I said.

"Why can't you stay away from that man? He's given you nothing but trouble", Raoul told me softly. He hugged me again and told me to get ready for supper.

That night in bed, Raoul approached me with thoughts of having a child. "Christine—would you like to have a child?" he timidly asked.

As much as I did want a child, I wanted one with Erik, and only Erik. "Raoul, can we wait? I do want a child, but let's wait until after repairs on the opera house are completely finished", I reasoned as gently as I could.

"Alright, Christine. I was just wondering", he said. And then we fell asleep.

The next day, as much as my conscience told me not to, I had to see Erik. I felt that what I had said to him was wrong, and I never did get a chance to apologize.

I told Raoul that I would be at Meg's house, and rode a horse for a change to the opera house. Once again, I took the boat Erik still had waiting.

To my surprise, when I got there, I heard a female voice talking. Not wanting to interrupt, I did the unthinkable and listened, hidden.

"Erik, how's Christine?" the female voice inquired.

"Anne, why must you always bring her up?" Erik said. From where I was standing, I could see him crouching at the edge of the water.

The girl walked over to Erik and put her hand on his leg, sending fury up and down my spine. "Not getting along at the moment?" she softly said. Now I could see her clearly, and she certainly was pretty. She had long, blonde hair that was curled at the ends, and she had the brightest blue eyes. She wore a simple dress that had straps that were precariously fallen off her shoulders, revealing more to Erik than I would like. Her face was a little dirty, and, frankly, to me she looked like a prostitute.

"No we aren't, but this time I think it's something more permanent. The way she looks at that boy, Raoul. Now they are married, you know", Erik put his hand on her's.

At that moment, I wanted to jump from my hiding place and correct them, but I felt I had to listen more. The girl, Anne, began talking again. "You said something to me about her earlier, but you could never finish. Something about her angel?"

Now I knew that if Erik told her about this, they certainly had a closer relationship than I could imagine. Unfortunately, he did.

"When we were growing up in the opera house, she had no idea that the Phantom they all feared was also pretending to be her Angel of Music. I began to love her, but knew I couldn't earn her love with this face. I overheard telling her adopted mother, Madame Giry—the one who brought me here, about her father sending the Angel of Music once he died. I knew her father was already dead and pretended to go along with the scheme. She thought of me as her angel until she finally saw me", he explained.

"But Erik, how old was she? I thought you said she came here when she was seven?" Anne asked. I now knew that they had talked about me before.

"She was twelve at the time", he said.

"Twelve? Wasn't she a little old to be believing in angels?" Anne said, a curious look on her face. The face I now loathed.

Erik sighed. "Her father had died, and she was alone in the world. She was still a little girl at the time. But... I guess you're right. It wasn't normal for her to still be believing in angels. I think this whole thing has just been a fairy tale for her", he shook his head and sighed again.

I thought of this as my chance to interrupt. I walked in, much to Anne and Erik's surprise.

"A fairy tale, Erik?", I said, raising my eyebrows in anger.

"Christine?" he looked shocked.

"And may I ask you who this fine young lady is—the one you've been telling my life story to?" I said sarcastically.

"Christine, you have the right to be angry at me, but don't bring Anne into it!" Erik yelled.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know you loved more than one girl", I frowned.

Anne looked worried. "Please forgive me, Christine. Erik and I are just old friends", Anne reasoned.

"An old friend I didn't know about. Funny, Erik, I tell you all of my secrets", I said.

"Do you, Christine? Then why haven't you told me yet of your love with Raoul?" Erik said.

"Erik last night Raoul asked me I wanted to have a child. I immediately thought of you and told him to wait. Because I wanted to have a child, all right, but with you!" I told him.

Anne timidly spoke up."Do you want me to leave, Erik?"

Erik looked at her. "No. I don't want you to have to leave because of her! That's a nice story Christine. When did you make it up, on the way here?"

"Well then why don't you tell me the truth of why she's here!" I said, pointing to Anne.

"We met on your thirteenth birthday—yes,Christine, I remembered your birthday and tried to give something to you every year! Anne's mother had just died, and she had been just orphaned. She was sitting at the grate to the chapel, the very same grate Madame Giry took me to get to the opera house. She looked so sad, and she told me she was scared to live in an orphanage, and was hiding from the authorities. We've been friends ever since", he said, still mad at me.

"Great! Now you have another orphan to take advantage of, just like you did to me", I glared at him.

"Take advantage of _you_, Christine, or have you taken advantage of me?" he asked.

"You two were even talking about it! ' I knew her father was already dead and pretended to go along with the scheme. She thought of me as her angel'", I said, repeating what I had overheard Erik say to Anne earlier.

"Go back to your husband. Kiss him, make love to him, I don't care anymore. You've gone too far. Goodbye, Christine de Chagny. Don't come back", Erik turned his back on me.

I didn't say anything, too shocked at what he had just said. With Erik's temper, whenever he said something like that he usually didn't mean it, but I had a feeling this was too close to the truth.

"Fine, Erik! Go back to being with precious little ange! For all _I _know, she may want to make love to you, like you always wanted to do with me. Go ahead!" I said, then stormed off.

I knew I had just called Anne something along the lines of a prostitute, but at the moment I didn't care, and just wanted to get home to Raoul.

I rode my horse at a fast canter the whole way there, occasionally stopping to look back. I kept wanting to go back to the opera house and hold him, and yet I knew he wouldn't forgive me.


	7. Chapter 6

I spent some time afterword thinking of what I had said to Erik. During this time, Raoul's father had grown ill, and constant visits to him had become a regular thing in our home.

One day, Raoul was gone at his father's and there was a knock at the door. The maids were all gone, since I had given them the day off today. I rushed to answer the door, in a simple dress that I usually wore around the house and my hair in a knot on the back of my head.

I opened the door, and to my surprise, it was Erik. He wasn't wearing a wig and his mask was off. He covered his face with his hand and burst in as soon as I opened the door. Despite the last time we had seen each other, I was worried about him. He was always so scared to go out without his mask.

"Erik, are you all right?" I asked, escorting him to the closest seat and sitting him down.

"Christine... my mother..." he started.

"But Erik, you haven't seen your mother since she sold you to the circus! What are you saying?" I asked.

"She's here. I don't know how she found me, but she's here! She is at the opera house, Christine, come with me to her. Please!" he said. This was not the man I loved. The appearance of his mother seemed to have changed him.

"Alright, Erik. Did you bring a horse?" I asked, pulling on my cloak.

"No. I had to sneak over here, for fear someone might see my face", he said, leading me to where we kept the horses. I picked out the fastest one. Erik, in spite of his current state, was kind enough to help me onto the horse. He got on after me and rode the horse through the long way to the opera house so he wouldn't be seen by people.

We got there and he rowed me to his lair, where a plain, old woman was waiting for us. I had expected someone much more uglier, like an old hag, but this woman looked like any other old woman you might see.

But when she spoke, her voice cut into your skin like a sharp knife. "Boy! Who is this?" she frowned.

"Christine Daae", he said speaking gruffly and forgetting that my last name was de Chagny now.

"Why would such a pretty thing like her be with you? Did you kidnap her?!" she yelled, raising her voice.

"He did not kidnap me! He brought me here to help him", I said angrily.

"What? Why?! No one had ever _wanted_ to be with this thing ever! That's why I gave him up", she sneered.

I was shocked. I looked at Erik, as if asking permission to tell his mother what I was going to say next. He took my hand and nodded softly.

"It's because I love him", I said timidly. I raised my voice more confidently. "I love him".

This sent the old woman into a maniacal laughing fit, which soon turned into coughing, and then wheezing. "You must be just as bad as he is to love someone like that! Have you seen his face? Ever since people knew he was my child, he has brought the worst of luck upon me. Even after I sold him, people looked at me like I was the lowest of the lowest", she screamed.

Erik let go of my hand and grabbed my waist, pulling me tightly toward him. It was as if he were trying to protect me from her. I, in turn, turned my body slightly toward him.

"Don't talk to her that way!" Erik yelled in his loudest angry voice.

"Just look at you two. Together as if you were a normal couple! Ha, imagine. A beautiful girl like you with the ugliest creature in the world", she sneered again, her face slightly pale.

"He's the most handsome man I've ever seen", I said softly. Erik looked at me, a thankful look in his eyes.

His mother looked at the two of us and broke into the maniacal laugh once more. Only this time it didn't end for a long time. And when she finally did finish, she fainted, her face even more pale then before.

I let go of Erik and ran to the hunched over figure on the ground. "Erik, will she be okay?" I asked him, a worried look on my face.

He ignored my question and knelt beside me. "No matter how cruel someone is to you, like her or even... me, you still manage to care. Why?" he asked.

"No matter how horrible someone is to you, you are still able to live through it", I looked down.

Rather carelessly, Erik picked up his mother and set her on his bed. "You were much prettier when you fainted", he said to me.

"How is... Anne?" I asked, still weary of her.

"She moved to America two weeks ago. She forgave you, and understood how you felt. There was nothing between us except friendship, Christine", he added.

I looked away, not saying anything. "Will you sing for me, Christine?" he asked, stroking my hair.

"I haven't sang in a long time", I said nervously.

"Then I'll sing with you", he said.

"'Nighttime sharpens, heightens each sensation. Darkness stirs, and wakes imagination. Silently the senses, abandon their defenses'", Erik started, wiping away all of my nervousness with his beautiful voice.

"'Slowly, gently night unfurls it's splendor. Grasp it, sense it, tremulous and tender. Turn your face away from the garish light of day. Turn your thoughts away from cold, unfeeling light. And listen to the music of the night'", I sang to him, our faces almost touching.

We continued the rest of the song, and it reminded me so much of when we lived at the opera house.

"I love hearing you sing", Erik caressed my body. I faced him and put my hand on his cheek and kissed him; the longest kiss I had ever given.

I turned around at the sound of stirring behind us. I saw Erik's mother, sitting quietly and watching us. "You really love that thing, don't you?" she said gruffly.

"Yes", I said, turning my gaze back to Erik and quickly kissing him again.

"I'm leaving. I was curious to see how his life would turn out. I traced him here when I heard of people talking about a Phantom of the Opera. I didn't believe it until I realized it was my own son", she got up. "Goodbye, girl. I hope you know what you're getting yourself into", she said, then left.

My heart broke for Erik when I realized that she didn't even say goodbye to him.

"I must go. He'll wonder where I am", I sang to Erik, realizing the time.

"Come with me, Erik", I said, holding his hands in mine as I made my way to the boat.

He quickly kissed me. "Christine I love you", he sang back. I picked up a mask from the floor and handed it to him, knowing how uncomfortable he would feel in public without it.

Erik dropped me off at the door, and I kissed him goodbye. I made sure he was out of sight until I opened the door and stepped inside.

I went to sleep that night knowing that Erik had forgiven me and that we both loved each other very much.


	8. Chapter 7

I was doing some chores around the house to keep myself busy when I heard Raoul burst in through the door. I overheard him and a maid where I was, and in no time, he was with me.

"Raoul? Are you alright?" I said, taking in his pale face.

"Christine it's my father. He wants to see you, and he keeps saying it like it's the last time he'll see you. I'm afraid he's going to die", he said, taking my arm and rushing me to the door. I didn't even have a chance to put on a cloak, and soon Raoul was driving the carriage like a madman to his father's house.

When we got there he hurried me in, and next thing I knew I was sitting beside my father in-law.

"Christine. I know I'm dying, and these will probably be the last words you here from me. But please bare me a grandchild. Even though I won't be able to my grandchild, please make me proud", he said. He drew in a breath and closed his eyes. I could feel the grip on my shoulder from Raoul beginning to weaken, and then he broke down, sobbing. All I could do was hug him, knowing he and his father had been very close, as his mother died giving birth to Raoul.

Besides my sympathy for Raoul, I could feel another thing tugging at my mind. It was the count's last words. And I knew: I couldn't bare Raoul a child. I belonged to my Erik.

On the way back to our house, it was silent in the carriage. Raoul held my hand tightly the whole way, almost like a little child. I hoped that he would forget what his father had told me, but I knew he wouldn't. Who forgets their father's dying words?

The next morning I got ready for the day, being quiet so I could let Raoul sleep. When it was finally time to go to breakfast and it couldn't wait any longer, I lightly shook Raoul from sleep.

"It's time to wake up, Raoul", I whispered.

He got up without a word and got ready, but when I told him to come with me to breakfast, he wouldn't come down.

"No, Christine! I'm not hungry. Leave me alone", he said, walking to his desk chair and sitting down. He pulled out some parchment and a quill and began writing something.

"Raoul you didn't eat any supper last night, you must eat breakfast", I reasoned.

"I'm not hungry, I said. Now leave me alone! Go ahead and eat. Can't a man get any peace?" he yelled.

Tears started to form in my eyes and I knew that something was wrong with him. I walked down to breakfast alone and tried to wipe the tears from my eyes.

"Mademoiselle Christine! You've been crying. I don't mean to be intrusive, but is everything alright?" Claire ushered me to my chair.

"Yes, Claire. Raoul won't be coming to breakfast. Can you please send his breakfast up soon?"

I asked her. Raoul probably wouldn't eat it, but it would be worth it to try.

After a hurried breakfast I rushed upstairs to check on Raoul, who was still rapidly scratching something onto the parchment.

"Did you get the breakfast I had sent up?" I put my hands on his shoulders. But then I noticed his untouched plate on the side table.

"Yes", was all he said.

"Alright. But, Raoul, if you ever have anything you want to talk to me about, please tell me", I said. I sounded like such a hypocrite.

"Christine, I understand. Now leave me in peace!" he said, then turned his back to me. I sighed and gave up. He'd talk to me when he was ready—or so I hoped.

As I made my way downstairs, there was knocking at the door, and I opened it to see Meg Giry.

"Oh Christine. I heard about Raoul's father. I know they were very close. How is he doing?" she asked as I invited her inside.

I decided to tell her. "He hasn't eaten anything since his father died, and he's acted so different to me this morning. It's almost like he's mad at me or something. I don't understand", I told her.

"I'm sorry. Well, here is some news to cheer you up. Andre and Firmin have decided that once the opera house is finished, we shall have a grand reopening!" Meg said cheerfully. I she had been trying to cheer me up because of Raoul, and she had done a good job.

"Really Meg? That sounds wonderful. Have they discussed what play we're going to perform?" I asked.

"No, not yet. But they are certainly sure of one thing. They want to make you the star!" meg looked so excited.

"Why? After all I've put them through with the Phantom of the Opera, they still want me to be their lead soprano? I hope Raoul will let me do it, then", I thought aloud. Now it was his choice to decide, now he was my husband.

"Oh of course he will!" Meg exclaimed. She looked so happy for me.

"He'll do what?" Raoul appeared at the stairs, looking down at us. But to my surprise, he looked perfectly normal.

"Raoul, do you feel any better?" I worried.

"Yes. And, Christine, can we please talk after your visit with Meg?" he said.

"Of course", I said. Raoul went back upstairs, most likely to finish his breakfast.

"Christine, you're now countess", Meg whispered to me.

My face went pale. She was right. Now that Raoul's father had died, as he was count, that now made Raoul count and me countess.

"And, my mother and I went to visit the opera house, to see how the repairs are getting along", Meg started, a worried look in her eyes. "There was an old woman—she looked very sick—and she seemed to be making her way to the catacombs, where Erik is", she said, looking at me carefully.

I paled even more. "His mother", I whispered faintly. "Meg, I must get there as soon as possible. Please forgive me for cutting our visit short, but I still have to talk to Raoul and then get to Erik as soon as possible", I apologized.

"It's alright. I hope I see you soon", Meg waved goodbye and left.

I rushed upstairs to talk to Raoul, all the while thinking up an excuse to get out of the house.

When I got there, Raoul greeted me with a hug and a long kiss. I t certainly took me by surprise.

"Raoul", I looked at him and smiled.

"Christine I'm so sorry. I guess I was still mourning over the death of my father. I know you were trying to do your best to comfort me, and I just brushed it off. Cruelly, too" ,he said, looking very forlorn at the thought of yelling at me. To tell you the truth, I had experienced worse from Erik. It just scared me that Raoul was acting so differently.

"It's all right. I'm just glad you're back to normal again. You still have the right to be sad though. I know you loved him a lot", I sat down beside him on our bed.

"Thank you for understanding. I love you", he kissed me again, and I could do nothing but kiss him back, I was so happy he was normal again.

"Do you have anything planned for today?" he asked as he watched me dress into nicer clothes for going out.

"Yes, I was thinking that I could pick up some sheet music from town, and just look around a bit", I said cautiously. I wrapped my corset around my waist. "Could you please...?" I asked him, motioning to my corset. He got up and pulled the strings tight.

"Would you like me to come along with you?" he asked and sat back down again.

"Usually I would, but I want you to get some rest, and eat something too", I told him.

"You sound like my mother", he laughed.

"Or just a wife", I finished dressing and sat down beside him.

"A very beautiful, talented, and wonderful wife", he said, and began kissing me, slowly pushed me so I was laying down on the bed. I quickly sat up. Thoughts of Erik catching us and getting mad the first time raced through my head.

"Please Raoul. Not yet. Not so soon after your father died", I reasoned, for I knew where this was heading.

"Alright Christine. Not today", he said, studying me. I kissed him on the cheek and quietly left before he could say anything else.

As I was about to walk through the entrance to Erik's lair, I heard shouting. "I did not rape her! We just love each other!" I heard Erik shout.

I rushed in, finding that I was right. His mother stood near his organ, holding onto it as if holding onto her life. She looked like she was. "Erik, are you alright? I thought she was here", I said, hugging Erik tightly.

"Christine! I was just trying to tell this monster what love was. But, alas, she thinks that I raped you", he said, glaring at his mother the whole time.

I got even more angry at her. "How could you think such a thing? Erik would never do anything like that to me! How dare you!" I yelled at her.

"He has a name now, does he? A normal name, like Erik? Ha, he doesn't deserve such a thing! I gave him no name when he was born", she sneered.

"Why does she keep coming back?" I tearfully asked Erik as I leaned into him more.

He noticed that I was crying and became tense. "Get out. Now", he said in a terrifyingly calm voice.

"Why would I want to stay here.." she started, but never finished. She hunched over and collapsed.

"Erik? Is she dead?" I asked him timidly, still holding on to him. He walked over to her and lightly touched her. He nodded and took my hand.

I knew how weird it had been for his mother, who had sold him to a circus when he was a child, to appear later in his life, cruel as always, and then die. I didn't know how to react, and neither did he. We just stood there silent and resigned.

"Do you want me to stay or do anything?" I said, remembering how I needed to go to town.

"It's alright. Where are you going?" he asked me.

"I told Raoul I was going to pick up some sheet music in town", I told him, looking into his eyes as he held both my hands.

"I wish I could come, but I would get a few odd stares, besides, I would probably get arrested", he said with a twinkle in his eye. It was the closest I had ever heard him get to a joke.

"Alright. I love you", I said, and kissed him goodbye.

I got some sheet music for me to start practicing my singing again. But only when I had reached our front door did remember that Raoul didn't own a piano, and he certainly wouldn't buy one at the moment. If anything, I would have to wait.


	9. Chapter 8

"Christine, you should be delighted to know that your friend from the opera house is coming to discuss the repairs today. You can come to our little meeting, if you like", Raoul said one day. His attitude had changed the slightest bit since his father died, and had seemed distant.

I was confused. "Meg?" I asked.

"No. That thing that tried to take you from me. Surely you must remember him! It was my father's dying wish for me that we would continue to work in harmony on the renovations, no matter what our past had been like", Raoul said in an annoyed tone.

Of course I hadn't forgotten about Erik. I had been going to his lair regularly, almost three times a week while Raoul had been out on business. My visits were so consistent that Erik had began to wait for me so he could row me to his lair. He waited hidden, of course. "Yes, I remember him. I've been thinking about the opera house a lot lately, so of course I'll join you", I told him. I loved Raoul for making me feel as if it didn't matter if I was a woman when it came to business matters, but of course at the right times he could be so gentlemanly and treated me like a lady.

In a few hours I was sitting in the parlor with Erik and Raoul. It was very awkward, and deathly quiet, until, to my surprise, Erik spoke. "Christine have you gotten a chance to practice your singing?" he asked, with no affection in his voice whatsoever. He was good at pretending in front of Raoul.

"Yes, Christine. You said that one time that you had gone out to get some sheet music", Raoul added.

"I did indeed get the sheet music, but I haven't access to a piano anymore, as I realized after I had gotten the music", I said bashfully.

"Well tell this boy that he needs to get you a piano if he wants you to keep singing like you did at the opera house. I'm sure he can afford it, now that he's the count", Erik added with a smirk.

"That's all right, the opera house will be open again soon, and I can practice my music there", I said in a soft voice, trying to avoid any conflict.

"Christine, if you want to keep singing—I'm no expert—but you should practice. I'll get you a piano, but I wish you had brought it up before", Raoul put his hand on top of mine.

"You definitely are not any expert, boy. But I have an idea. What if Christine were to come to the opera house so I could get back to training her? It was I who taught her in the first place", Erik growled.

I thought it sounded like a wonderful idea, but the look on Raoul's face told me that he didn't think so. "It was also you that almost scared the life out of her, seducing her one day and then murdering the next. Is this really necessary, Christine?" Raoul turned to me.

I hesitated. "Well I would really appreciate being taught by him again, because no matter his personality, he was a wonderful teacher", I said, hoping that I wasn't blushing.

Raoul sighed. "We need to work something out, then. Something that is alright by me", Raoul added as he spoke to Erik.

"Alright then. How about this. Let her come to me every other day", Erik reasoned.

"Are you mad? I know what you could do to her", Raoul said, getting to his feet.

"Sit down, boy. She should be allowed to come to me for singing lessons", Erik said calmly.

"Don't tell me what to do. How about if you come over here to teach her?" Raoul said, but he still sat down.

"How brilliant! Now I'll have to bring my organ on my back, but other than that it will work out great!" Erik said sarcastically. "Fool, the reason she has to come to me is because you don't own a piano!" he said.

Raoul said nothing. "Alright then. Since I'm the one with the brain; you let her come here on her own accord, and I promise not to do anything to her against her will. If a practice takes longer than you would like, you are free to come and check on us", Erik said, sounding a bit annoyed.

"I guess, but practice only for one hour. Then I'll come to check", Raoul said, as if we had reached a verdict.

"A good practice usually takes two hours, boy", Erik said.

"Damn it... alright. But if you break this one time, I'll make your life a living hell!" Raoul threatened.

This meeting that was originally supposed to be about the opera house had gone way off track. "You already did that. At least try to come up with something creative", Erik said.

"Thank you for letting me do this, Raoul", I said putting my hand on his.

"I'm glad got so many things done. I have to go. Christine, will you escort me?" Erik said.

I looked at Raoul, who hesitantly nodded his head. "Alright. I'll be right back Raoul", I said as I took Erik's arm and brought him to the door.

"He's too protective of you, too controlling", Erik murmured in my ear.

"It's alright", I told him. He quickly glanced around and then pulled me into a kiss. At first I was worried that Raoul might find us, but then I relaxed and kissed him back. He waved goodby to me and left, making me promise to come for a lesson soon.

I went back to the parlor to help Raoul gather up the papers we never got to.

"We'll never get any of this done with you in our meetings. You're too distracting for him", Raoul said, his voice gruff towards me.

"I... I'm sorry, Raoul", I said putting my hand on his shoulder. He shrugged it off.

Raoul was back into his depression, and I had completely forgotten about my promised regular visits to Erik for voice lessons.

"Raoul, get up! You have a meeting about the opera house with Andre and Firmin today!" I said, gently shaking him awake.

"Christine, when the opera house opens, you will be the first one to perform in their plays again, I know it. And pretty soon that thing that lives in the catacombs will take you away from me. I don't want the opera house to be finished this soon", he said, sitting up in bed but not getting out of bed.

"Raoul what has gotten into you? You were talking to me about this meeting yesterday and you sounded so excited", I said.

"My whole body is sore, Christine", he said, now sounding sick.

"You're sick, Raoul. I'll have to go to the meeting in your place", I decided.

Raoul coughed. "But Christine, do you think you can? Thank you", he said, and then closed his eyes and fell back asleep.

I got dressed in a simple dress, as for this I didn't want to seem that womanly when I was at the meeting.

I gently kissed Raoul on his forehead and left, telling Claire on the way to the door that I would be going in place of Raoul to the meeting, as Raoul was sick.

I called a carriage. "To Monsieur Andre's, please", I said.

When I got there a well dressed maid answered the door. "Yes?" she said, looking at me suspiciously.

"Please tell Monsieur Andre that Christine de Chagny is here for the meeting. Raoul is sick so he couldn't come", I said timidly, still standing on the doorstep.

"Wait here", the maid instructed. She brought me into the parlor and I just stood there.

A minute later, Andre was walking in saying something to the maid. "I do not know of any Christine de Chagny", he walked in and stopped.

"Christine Daae! Oh, I forgot! You and the patron got married, didn't you?" he said, his face lighting up.

"Yes. Raoul was sick today, and I told him I could make it, if that's all right with you", I told him.

"Well then tell Monsieur de Chagny that I hope he gets well soon. And, of course, Christine we would be delighted to have you. You have lived at the opera house and we would love to hear your opinions!"he said, taking my arm and leading me to a room with a table and chairs.

After the meeting I rode back to our house, passing by the opera house on the way there. I suddenly remembered the promise I gave Erik about his voice lessons. Guilt struck me and I knew I had to visit him as soon as possible. I decided to check on Raoul and then, if he was well, go out again, but this time to the opera house.

"How's Raoul?" I asked Claire the second I stepped into our house.

"I wouldn't disturb him now, Mademoiselle. He is in such a sound sleep, I don't want to wake him. He needs his rest", she told me.

I was relieved, and left as soon as Claire went back upstairs.

"Erik!" I said, and went to hug him. He hesitated, but then lightly hugged me back, not like his usual hugs. I kissed him, too but he didn't kiss back.

We began our lesson, but Erik, sitting at the piano, had another question in mind.

"Christine, where have you been?" he asked me softly.

"I'm sorry, Erik. Raoul hasn't been feeling well, and I felt that I should be with him to comfort him", I apologized.

"You love him, don't you, Christine?" he asked me, his face sad.

I didn't reply. I _had_ grown much closer to Raoul ever since we married, but I assumed that that was normal.

"Christine, if you do sincerely love him, then why didn't you tell me?" he said.

"Erik..." I sighed, but I wasn't annoyed. I didn't realize this now, but I was actually worried that he was right.

"I'm nothing but your teacher now, as that boy wanted, am I correct?" he said to me, but I was so shocked I couldn't reply.

"Christine please answer me. I need to know so I won't be hurting you", he said.

"Can we please just get on with the lesson, Erik? We only have two hours, remember?" I told him, trying to steer away from the conversation.

"No, Christine. There will be no voice lesson today. You can return if you wish, but otherwise... I don't want to do anything to you against your own will. When you look at Raoul, your eyes, they just...shine with love for him. Goodbye Christine", he said.

I left, tears beginning to form in my eyes. I didn't even receive a hug from him, let alone a kiss as we usually would. But then I thought about it, and wondered, could he be right? Was I in love with Raoul, not Erik?


	10. Chapter 9

I went to bed that night thinking about what Erik had said to me. And I was worried. I was really worried. What if I did love Raoul?

I woke up that morning and needed a fresh breath of air. I walked out the back door, and a rose and some paper fluttered to my feet. I knew it was Erik, and looked up and around, but couldn't find him. I picked up the rose, which had it's usual black ribbon tied around it, and then began to read the letter. With every word my heart sank even more:

"Christine,

You will always be in my heart, even when you're not with me. Raoul will give you everything you want and deserve, I know it. I will never forget you, Christine, I promise I won't. I hope you won't forget me either. He better make you happy or that boy will be hearing from me. I just want you to be happy, and if making you happy is being with him, then I'll make it through somehow; I just don't know how yet. Please forgive me if you have ever felt uncomfortable with me. I will always love you, I beg you to remember that. I have seen how happy you are with him, and how lovingly you look at him. It makes me happy that you are finally going to settle down and be happy, but sad that it will not be with me. I will always remember your beautiful voice, and the times when we did believe we were in love.

Love, Erik"

Some of my tears wet the paper, smearing the words "love", "remember", and "forget". I worried that he was right, and I knew that by now it would be nearly impossible to convince him that I really loved him. I came to except facts: I loved Raoul.

When I was walking upstairs, I carefully tucked the rose and paper into my nightgown so Raoul wouldn't be able to see it.

"Good morning. Where have you been this early morning—and in your nightgown?" Raoul asked. Before I came up I had made sure that the fact I had been crying was invisible, and now it was.

"Oh, I just needed some fresh air. How are you feeling?" I asked him, sitting by his side.

"I feel much better. How was the meeting yesterday? Did you go?" he asked me, sitting up and wrapping his arms around me.

"Yes, I did. Andre tells you to get well soon, also", I told him, burying into him. Even if he wasn't Erik, I needed _some_ comfort after the letter I just read.

We sat like that for a while, silent. I was happy that Raoul was feeling well again, but the thought that Erik thought I loved him... but then again, maybe I did.

Even though his little illness was gone, he was still a little weird—and I had a feeling that it was still about his father's death. I managed to care for him, and tried to be as affectionate as possible, but it was hard when Raoul was being so difficult. I was persuading him to eat lunch one day, and I finally just asked him about it.

"Raoul, I love you. I want you to know that. So please know that if you are having any issues, tell me about it", I pleaded him. He was just sitting on the bed.

"Christine, have you been taking the lessons that he offered you?" he asked me.

"No. I wanted to care for you instead", I spoke, and as I said it I realized that it wasn't a lie as usual.

"Christine I'm so sorry for the way I've behaved. I'll try to be better—I promise. When I married you, you probably thought you wouldn't have to take care of me everyday", he said wryly.

"Raoul it's alright. I'm your wife now, this is what I'm supposed to be doing. I know this is still because of your father and I understand that. I've been through the same thing", I told him, caressing his cheek.

He took my hand. "I feel horrible about what I've done to you. I had completely forgotten about your father. And when he died, you didn't have any family left. I'm sorry", he apologized again.

"It's alright. Will you promise that you will at least try to be better?" I gently asked him.

"Yes, I swear", he said, then drew me in for a long kiss. This time I didn't hesitate, and leaned into him. I kissed him back, and soon we were lying side by side on the bed. He cradled my head and continued to kiss me.

He stopped, knowing I didn't want to do it. "I love you Christine", he said, and then hugged me.

But I was hesitant. I didn't know why, but I just was. I managed to hug him back, though.

Raoul and I continued our lives. He hadn't brought up the idea of beginning to have a child, which was very reassuring. Even though I knew I loved him, the prospect of having a child with Raoul made me... nervous.

With every day that passed, Raoul was turning back into the drippy suitor that had first proposed to me on the opera house roof. He kissed me goodnight and good morning every day, and was constantly busy, but still managed to find time for me. I had given up almost all hope of Erik, so came to accept the fact that I was married to Raoul and nothing could change that.

As time went on, the opera house's renovations were soon complete. Madame Giry and Meg came by to visit one day.

"Hello Meg! I've missed you so much!" I said hugging Meg who hugged me back quickly.

"Christine, you look so grown up and beautiful", Madame Giry said, also taking me in her arms. She had been like a mother t me when my father had died and still was.

"Meg, don't you have something to tell Christine?" Madame Giry raised an eyebrow at her daughter as I sat them down in our parlor.

"Oh, Christine!", Meg said. She put her left hand out so I could see it. On her hand glowed a beautiful ring.

Tears of joy almost came, I was so happy. "Meg! That's wonderful! Oh, congratulations. Who are you getting married to?" I asked her.

"He usually makes the props for the opera house. Until now, now that the opera house is open, he has been working as an accountant in one of the banks. He didn't like that job, so he was happy to hear that the opera house is opening", Meg said, blushing and looking down.

"He is a very nice man. Smart, artistic, and handsome", Madame Giry added.

"But Christine, enough about me. The opera house is already beginning to start rehearsals for the parts of a new play. It's called _Faust_, and I really hope you can be in it", Meg exclaimed.

"That's wonderful, and I would love to take part in it, but I should ask Raoul first. And what do you mean? You're getting married; of course we have to talk about you", I told her.

We talked for a bit about Meg and her fiancee, and then the conversation slowly went back to the opera house and the new play.

"We're all so excited. We hope there is a full house", Madame Giry said. "Well I'll leave you two ladies. I promised to begin training the ballerinas again", she said and got up.

"But Meg, I love your company, but don't you have to go train again?" I asked. Meg had always been a ballerina.

Meg smiled sadly. "No, not any more. I thought it best to quit as I'm getting married. That means I'm not going to be in the opera house anymore, as well", she said, putting her hand reassuringly.

Of course! What did I expect, that everything would be the same even if Meg was getting married? "You were a beautiful dancer, but I understand", I said.

Madame Giry left and Meg and I got back to talking.

"Will the Phantom... Erik be there, Christine?"

I shook my head. "We've stopped talking to each other. He still lives there, but highly doubt he will be the same as before. He saw that I loved Raoul more then him and... let me go".

"Is that true, then?" Meg inquired.

To my surprise, I hesitated. "It feels like it, but I've found myself... missing him and his company", I said. Meg was the first one I had admitted this to; I hadn't even admitted it to myself yet.

Meg stayed for lunch and left, promising that I would meet her fiancee very soon.

I said goodbye and sat thinking. So many things had changed, even though the opera house was now back to normal. The new play would be good, I knew, but not the same as before. If Meg wasn't in it and the Phantom wouldn't be there, it would be too different.

That night at dinner, I approached Raoul with the idea of me participating in the new play.

"I've heard that they would be doing _Faust_. But Christine, are you sure that you want be in this play? So many things will be different now", he said.

"Yes, Raoul", I confirmed.

"But Christine, won't that bring up memories? And what if that man comes for you again? What if I never see you again?" he frowned.

"Raoul do you even want me to be in this play? Because it sounds like you really don't want me to", I said, my temper rising.

"And to be honest Christine... I don't want you to be in that play. What you really should be doing is fulfilling my father's request and having a child—becoming a mother and taking care of your child. I know acting has been a big thing in your life, but isn't there a time to stop?" Raoul said, his voice rising and impatient.

I started crying. "Is that all you can think of? Having a child, Raoul? Acting and singing used to be my _life_. Can't it still be that? You don't seem to understand", I cried. "Excuse me. I'll be staying at Meg's tonight", I said, putting my napkin on my plate and running to our room.

I was putting on my cloak when Raoul came to the door and lightly knocked. Then he came in.

"I'm just worried about you. What if that man takes you?" he said.

"I'm sorry. I can't think about this now. I'll be at Meg's", I said, and brushed past him and walked outside.

I took a horse and was on my way to Meg's when I stopped at the side of the road. I now knew what I wanted: I wanted to see Erik.

I turned around and rode to the opera house.


	11. Chapter 10

"Christine? Is that you?" Erik said. I walked into his lair, still crying.

He noticed that I was crying and immediately took me into his arms. "Are you alright, my angel?" he patted my back and rocked me back and forth.

I finally calmed down and was able to tell him what had happened. "That new play..._Faust_... I asked Raoul if I could be in it. He said he was afraid that you would capture me again, and that I should be baring his children instead... he seemed to not care that acting and singing have been my life. You may think me silly for crying about it, but Erik, he said it so roughly", I said, and leaned into him, crying.

"That boy is going to be hearing from me!" Erik said, pushing me away and reaching for his cape.

"No! Erik please don't—it might make things worse", I begged him.

Erik looked at me and sighed. "I forgot how much you loved him, Christine. Forgive me", he said quietly.

"No, Erik. This time you made a mistake. I've always loved you, and only you. It may have not seemed so, but I swear to you it has always been that way. Please, believe me", I said, silent tears streaming down my face. By now I had no idea if I was still crying about Raoul and the play, or now realizing how much I really loved Erik.

"Christine, you don't know how hard it is to believe you. You seem to keep going back and forth between us", he said.

"No, Erik! I swear to you, I've realized it now. We have both done regretting things to each other, which made it harder to see who I really loved. Please believe me", I said again.

Erik walked up to his organ. "I love you too much to not return the love you said you had for me. I'll forgive you", he said.

"I love you", I whispered to him. He walked up to me and began kissing me. I was surprised at first, but then I enjoyed it and leaned in, kissing him back.

We slowly stopped and drew away from each other.

"Erik, if we were to ever have children, would you love them?" I spoke up, but then immediately regretting speaking my mind.

"Christine, if they were our children, of course I would love them", he said, embarrassed that I was thinking about this. "I would even teach them to play the piano, and they would be the most beautiful children. Of course, we may risk having them turn out like me", he frowned at the thought, but then brightened up. "But if they were also your children, well, you are too beautiful to have children like that, even with me", he said and sat down on his bed. I immediately sat down beside him.

I smiled. "Christine, you are so beautiful", he said, then kissed me again. I slowly lay down on the bed, and Erik followed me down. "Christine?" he softly asked. I nodded in reply, and unbuttoned my blouse. Erik began kissing me again, and then stopped and took off his shirt. I pulled off my skirt and settled more comfortably into the bed. He began kissing down my body, and I pulled his trousers off. I wrapped my legs around his and he buried his face in my hair. "I love you", he whispered.

He pushed into me and I closed my eyes and sighed, knowing that this was the man I really loved. He kissed my breasts, and I started breathing heavily. I gasped softly and wrapped my legs around his waist, pushing him in more.

We fell asleep afterwords, my hand on his strong, sturdy, bare chest and he had his hand wrapped around my naked waist. I moved closer to him, and I could see him open his eyes. He looked at me and gave a small smile. I smiled back and leaned into him, kissing his cheek. We slept like that for the entire night, and when I woke up Erik was pulling his clothes on. Like the gentleman he was, he had pulled the blanket over my bare body.

I sat up. "Erik", I started. He came over and covered me with the blanket again, and then hugged me.

"You'd better get back to the boy, angel", he said as he stroked my hair.

As much as I hated it, I realized he was right. "You're right, Erik. I'll come back soon for a voice lesson—and this time I swear I will", I passionately told him.

He rode with me back to my house and cautiously dropped me off at the door, not wanting to be seen by Raoul.

As soon as I walked in, Raoul rushed over to me. "Christine, you scared me to death! Don't ever go away like that again", he said, and then hugged me and kissed me.

"Raoul I told you that I'd be at Meg's house. Why were you so worried?" I asked nervously.

"You never went there! I even dropped by late last night and woke them up only to find that you had never been there. I searched for a while, but then decided it was best to wait until morning when I could actually see. Christine where were you?" he asked me, not angry anymore as he was worried. I could tell by his red eyes that he hadn't slept all night, and he was still wearing the same clothes he had had on when I had left.

I decided to tell only part of the truth—obviously I could not tell him all of it. "I'm sorry, Raoul. I went to the opera house—some of the ballerinas are already living there, so they allowed me to stay the night with them", I lied to him.

"Christine, you know that even that is dangerous! What if that thing had come to get you again?" Raoul looked at me.

"Why do you always say that? You know that both of us have moved on, and now that we're married, he wouldn't capture me. Raoul he loved me, he didn't want to kill me. That's just what you said when I asked your permission to be in the new play", I said to him, getting frustrated.

"Christine I thought about that last night and realized how much it meant to you. You can be in it, don't worry", he told me and hugged me again.

"Don't go off the topic, Raoul. Listen to me. He won't do anything like he did the night of Don Juan. I promise. Please, believe me and stop worrying about this. It's not healthy", I told him quietly.

"After what had happened between the two of you, I'm now just so protective of you. Obviously it's been over-protective", he sighed.

_What had happened between the two of us... thank goodness you have no idea of what happened between the two of us last night_, I thought. "Thank you for listening to me and understanding me", I told him, and lightly, quickly, kissed him on the lips.

A week later, I woke up sick. Raoul tended to me until he had to go out for business. Claire tended to me instead after he had left.

"Mademoiselle Christine, are you feeling alright?" she asked me.

"Don't worry, Claire, it's just a small illness—it'll pass very soon", I told her.

Despite what I had told her, I continued feeling this way for a very long time—it was an on and off feeling. Raoul finally took control and persuaded me to see a doctor.

I could here Raoul open the door for Dr. Aguillon downstairs. I then heard his footsteps as he made his way upstairs.

He asked Raoul for privacy and asked me how I had been feeling lately. I told him honestly, and then he performed a few exams on me.

Dr. Aguillon brought Raoul back in and told us the news.

"Monsieur, Mademoiselle. It appears that Christine is pregnant. She seems perfectly fine at the stage, and very healthy—indicating a successful pregnancy. These conditions are perfectly normal at this time, and will most likely continue through the whole entire pregnancy. If anything happens to come up, please call for me right away. Until then, congratulations, Mademoiselle Christine", he smiled at me, but that was the complete opposite of what I felt inside.

This couldn't be. I highly doubted that this child was Raoul's, and it couldn't be possible either. Oh God, if Raoul ever found out the truth...

Dr. Aguillon soon left. Raoul came back to me, a twinkle in his eyes. I prayed to God that he didn't realize that this couldn't it couldn't be possible that the child was his.

Thankfully, he was oblivious. "Christine, a child! Just as my father had wanted. I'm so happy and proud", he said, and gently kissed me.

I smiled at him tiredly. "You're going to be a father", I told him.

"And you will be a wonderful mother, the best one we could hope for for our child", he said in an excited tone. I saw how happy he was, and was relieved that he didn't realize our problem. Not yet.


	12. Chapter 11

"Raoul, you've got your wish. With the baby coming along now, I obviously can't be in the opera's play", I said, a little sadly.

"Christine, no matter what I said, I never wished that for you. You would have been a wonderful addition to _Faust. _I assumed you couldn't now. At least the reason is good", he told me, gently taking me in his arms.

I kissed him and smiled. "I know Raoul. Oh, and is it alright if I go to a voice lesson with...him? I still need to learn more, and he won't do anything to me, as I said before", I asked him cautiously. I had been holding this visit off for more than three months now, but once I told Erik the news, I knew he would understand.

"Christine, are you sure you will be alright with the baby? I also have to leave quite soon, so I can't escort you there", he said, looking worried. "I guess it would be alright. And please, be careful", he told me.

I promised him that I would left, not meaning to hurry, but I'm sure that I was.

As much as I had tried to sneak into the opera house, I still came across a few familiar faces.

"Mademoiselle Christine! How good it is to see you. How is the baby coming along?" Firmin asked me as I walked by.

"Good, thank you. How is _Faust_ coming along?" I asked him.

He mocked a sigh. "You know the usual. You would have been a wonderful addition, but your reasons are very reasonable", he joked.

We parted ways, and I also ended up seeing Meg and Madame Giry. Fortunately, no one inquired me of my visit to the opera house, as everyone knew that I was expecting.

I finally and discreetly made it to Erik's, where he was composing. I walked over to him and waited a bit to interrupt.

"Christine? Where have you been? I've been so worried, and I haven't seen you at the rehearsals. Is that boy still keeping you?"he asked the last bit angrily.

"No Erik. But I do have some news. It also explains why I'm not in _Faust_", I told him, a smile playing on my lips. I grabbed his hand.

"You're not going to be in it? The reason had better be good", he led me so I could sit down.

I was glad that you couldn't see the baby growing yet, as that would be a dead giveaway. "Erik, the last time I was here... well, I'm pregnant. With your child", I told him softly. "I'm sorry I couldn't visit you earlier; this was the first day that I felt well enough since the last time. I can't be in _Faust_, obviously", I looked at him.

His face was expressionless, and it scared me. "I'm sorry Erik", I told him, tears forming in my eyes. I tried to make myself stop—it seemed as if I always cried around him—but I really couldn't.

"My angel, I'm not mad. That's wonderful. Don't cry", he said, kissing me and taking me in his in arms and hugging me.

"I thought... I thought that you were mad at me for not visiting sooner or having a child", I said, my voice quavering from tears.

"No, angel. It was a perfectly good reason for you not coming. I"m so glad—we're going to be parents, Christine. But wait—does the boy know?" he asked, a concerned look on his face.

"He thinks the child is his. He's so happy", I said quietly. "Are you happy we're going to have a child?" I asked him. I had never seen him before with children, and didn't know how he would act around them.

"Yes, of course Christine, especially since we're having it together. I've actually dreamed of this moment. When we would have a child", he told me.

"Do you remember how we were talking about having children, before...", I said. It would be inappropriate to finish the sentence.

"Yes, and I had told you that I would teach our child how to play the piano", he said, and smiled. It was the first time I had actually ever seen him smile, but that wasn't what was concerning me now. I looked away, not wanting Erik to see my face.

"Angel of music, what's the matter?" he asked me, caressing my face.

"It's just that, we'll never be able to have a real family, and I'm not even sure if we can get married. I don't want our child to grow up not knowing who its real father is. That's not the kind of life I want, for all of us", I said.

"Christine, I understand how you feel, but you have to start thinking about whether you are going to tell the boy or not, and whether or not we are ever going to get married", he said.

He carefully picked me up and put me on his bed so I was more comfortable. "I have been thinking about it, and I do want to marry you, but how will Raoul act? How will I tell him? What will he say?" all of these questions came pouring out of me.

Erik put his finger to his lips. "Shhh. Don't worry. We'll think of something. But now, rest for a little before I bring you back to your house", he told me, worried not only for me, I knew, but for the sake of the child, which, despite every thing else, made me glad about his feelings for the child.

We soon arrived at the house, but instead of dropping me off outside as he usually did, he escorted me inside.

"Would you like to stay for dinner? Don't worry, he's not here yet, but he will be for dinner", I told him.

"Christine, I'm not sure if that's such a good idea. I would love to, but..." he said, but I cut him off.

"I know how odd it will seem, but I don't care. I want to spend as much time with you now as I can", I told him.

Because it was raining, we were both soaked from the ride over here. I hung Erik's cloak up so Raoul couldn't see it when he walked in.

"I need to go change my clothes; the rain soaked me", I told him, starting up the stairs.

He awkwardly stood at the end of the stairs, getting ready to wait for me.

I smiled lightly. "If you would like, so none of the maids inquire you, or in case Raoul comes back, you may come upstairs". I knew how that sounded, but my reasons were truthful. If Raoul were to come home to see just him standing there, something really bad could happen.

Although I didn't ask him to, Erik stood facing away from me as I changed me clothes. As I stripped off my undergarments, I put a hand on my belly, as I had often been doing recently.

At first I wasn't sure, but I could feel something, almost like bubbles in my belly, and knew that it was the baby moving. Dr. Aguillon had said that a little after three months, I would begin to feel this. This was the first time, and I was excited.

Not caring that I was naked, I told Erik and called him over. He awkwardly walked over and placed his hand on my belly, a blush starting to creep over his face.

"It's our child", I whispered to him. He quickly kissed me and turned away again so I could finish getting dressed.

I was buttoning my blouse when I heard the front door open. "Christine, are you here?" I heard Raoul call out. I quickly finished dressing and took Erik's hand, leading him to the top of the stairs. I realized this probably wasn't the best thing to do and then let go of his hand.

"I was just showing Erik our library. I also invited him to dinner, if you don't mind", I walked downstairs to Raoul, Erik following close behind.

"I guess its alright Christine", he said, and kissed me hello. This time I didn't kiss him back, but let him kiss me. He then hugged me and as he did, I looked over his shoulder at Erik.

_I'm sorry_, I mouthed to him. He looked away.

I gently got out of Raoul's grasp and began speaking. "I thought that having dinner with him would be a wonderful way to thank him for the voice lessons he has been giving me".

He gave a small sigh, but I could hear it. " Alright Christine", he told me, and took my hand.

"Can I please talk to both of you?" I asked them.

We all sat down in the parlor, Raoul sitting next to me with his hand wrapped around my waist and Erik sitting alone, stiff and serious.

I secretly smiled at Erik and started. "We all know what has happened between us, but I don't want to carry that on. I know it's hard, and I'm not asking the two of you to be the best of friends, but please don't argue, especially at the dinner table", I pleaded both of them.

"That seems like a reasonable request. I don't want you to get stressed, especially with the child coming along", Raoul said, looking pointedly at Erik.

I didn't want to point out that Raoul looking at Erik like this wasn't helping, but I realized that he did have a point about the child.

"For the sake of Christine and... your child, I'll do what you wish", Erik said. I was thankful that he had stopped himself in time before he had said "our child".

"Thank you, Erik. And Raoul", I said to the both of them.

Soon it was dinner time and the three of us were seated at the dining room.

"Christine, how did you feel today?" Raoul asked. I knew he was trying to do his best to keep his promise. Or maybe it was just because he wanted to do better than Erik.

"I felt fine; that's why I felt it was alright to go to my voice lesson", I said, smiling at Erik.

He never taught me anything today; the whole time was spent talking about our child and other things.

Dinner went by successfully, but Erik hardly ever said a word. It wasn't his way to socialize at times like this, or any time actually.

When Erik left, Raoul wasn't there to see him go, so I quickly kissed Erik goodbye. He looked at me, his eyes shining.

He hugged me back. He whispered in my ear: "I love you Christine. Sleep well, and thank you for inviting me for dinner", he said, and then left.

I was getting excited for the day when he didn't have to ever leave.


	13. Chapter 12

Four months later, and my pregnant belly was clearly visible. It was odd to have people know by just looking at you that you were expecting a child. Even if I bought something in the shops, I knew some of them were looking at my stomach.

That night, Raoul was taking me to see a production of _Faust_ along with Meg and her newly wed husband.

I knew how weird it would be to be watching a play with Meg, instead of being in the play with her. Carlotta had left as soon after the opera house had burned down, and rumor had it that she and Piangi were now in America, so a good bit of the actors and actresses would be people I hardly knew or didn't know at all.

I hoped that Andre and Firmin had kept box five open, but then realized that they probably had. They had learned their lesson by now; I was sure a burned opera house was enough.

I dressed in a gown that was comfortable enough for my pregnancy, and for some reason I was excited and nervous for going to this. First of all I would be seeing Meg, who I had not seen since her wedding which wasn't very recent.

Secondly I was excited that I might see Erik, as he always watched big productions like this. I knew I would be looking for him in box five, but was not positively sure that he would be there. Ever since the reopening of the opera house, he hadn't really been playing the part of opera ghost. He hadn't murdered as far as I knew, and he had told me that he didn't frighten people that much... but then I had seen his face after he said that and knew he was lying.

"You haven't been frightening anyone?" I had asked him skeptically, an eyebrow raised..

"Maybe the ballerinas... and the new people", he had told me mischievously.

I had laughed and he had given a small smile. I could just imagine the faces on the ballerinas faces...

But then he had reminded me: "Don't worry, I still remember your face when you realized that I wasn't your angel of music and that I was really the Phantom of the Opera", he had said, and then he had taken me in his arms.

Getting back to reality, I finished dressing and went to see Raoul, who had already gotten dressed and was waiting for me downstairs.

He got up when he saw me. "Christine, you look beautiful", he said. I smiled, glad as I was worried how I looked wearing a fancy gown and with a big belly.

He took my hand and got into the carriage that Claire had called for us.

"Have fun, Mademoiselle. Don't forget to be careful with the child!", Claire waved at us as we got in.

During the whole time I .was pregnant, Claire had acted like she was my mother and was watching out for me and the baby.

When we got to the opera house, I could see how crowded it was already. Raoul carefully helped me out of the carriage and it rode off, dodging the traffic.

I walked into the familiar yet new opera house, never remembering a time when I had come to watch a production instead of being in it.

Raoul held my hand as I looked around, trying to pick out a familiar face. He spotted some people he knew, but I didn't, and asked me if it would be alright if he saw them for a little bit. I said yes and continued looking for someone that I knew. Fortunately I did find someone, but it certainly wasn't the face I had expected to see tonight. I was looking at Carlotta.

I knew she probably didn't want to talk to me, but instead she walked over and greeted.

"Hello Christine", she said in her heavy accent.

"Hello, Carlotta. I haven't seen you in such a long time—we had thought that you had gone to America!" I told her, surprised by her genuine kindness.

She waved her hand. "Oh no. All those are nothing but rumors. I would never leave Paris", she said.

"How's Raoul?" she asked. I know that ever since she had seen him, she had wanted to marry him, but only for his power and money.

"He's doing well. We're expecting our first child soon", I told her to get it out of the way. I had seen her glance at my stomach,but knew that she wouldn't say anything.

"That's wonderful! I'm sure the child will be beautiful", she said, being so kind to me I almost fainted from surprise.

"Thank you", I said.

"Well I have to go now. It will be so odd without having Meg, you, and me in the production tonight. Oh well. Things can change very quickly", she said. She waved and then walked away.

_They can change quickly_, I thought. After I immediately thought about making changes to the way I had to see Erik...

A letter flew to my feet, and I saw it out of the corner of my eye. I had a feeling it was for me, since most of the crowd had moved closer to the seating area, and I stood alone in a secluded corner.

I recognized it right away: The cream colored envelope lined with a thin line of black and a red wax stamp of a skull made it evident the it was from Erik.

Before I opened it, I walked to an even more secluded corner and began to read.

Erik wanted to see me tonight, at least just for a little bit. The last time I had seen him was a week after we had invited him to dinner. I had felt that I had better stay home now for the sake of the child. Erik understood and had said that he would miss me.

"Let me just tell Raoul that I will be a while, and then I'll meet you back right here at the same spot, and from there maybe we can go somewhere where no one will see us", I spoke aloud. I knew he was watching me right now and had heard what I had said; that was just what he did, and I just knew him well enough.

I easily found Raoul and told him not to wait for me; I would go to our seats when I was finished visiting with my old friends, so he didn't have to find me.

Miraculously, he agreed and I got excited and was soon on my way back to where I had been before.

"Erik?" I called softly. The rest of the foyer was completely emptied, and I wasn't afraid to call out for him.

I jumped as I felt him tap me on the shoulder. Despite how well I knew him, I still had no idea of how he managed to hide so well.

Without hesitation, I leaned over and kissed him on the lips.

"Christine, I've missed you so much", he quietly told me, kissing me and then hugging me. Then taking my hand, he led me farther away. I wasn't scared or frightened about getting lost because I knew that Erik would always protect me, and that he knew his way around so well.

We finally came to area that I had never been to or seen before. It was dusty, but comfortable as there was a sofa and an armchair. There was also a fireplace that looked like it hadn't been used for years. Erik closed the door softly behind him and lit a bunch of candles.

I just sat there, looking at him as if he were the wonderful person he was.

He finished lighting the candles and sat next to me, wrapping his arm around my waist.

I laughed. "I must seem so fatter now!" I said, embarrassed. I put my hand on my belly.

"Christine, that doesn't matter to me. I'm glad that it's our child. A girl or a boy, they are going to be beautiful. Besides, you must be more than halfway", he told me, taking my face in his hand and looking me in the eyes.

I smiled at him and looked down. "Thank you. You always seem to make me feel better", I said.

He leaned over and kissed me. I readily kissed him back. He came up and stroked my hair.

"I had better go back—I'm afraid the opera has already started", I told him and got up.

"I wish you didn't have to go back so soon", he said. Taking a hold of my hand and blowing out the candles.

"I do to. But Raoul must be worrying, and I'll try to see you soon. As you said, the baby will be out soon, so I'll be able to visit you soon", I smiled at him.

He escorted me as far as he could go without being seen by anyone, but then I was alone and found my way to my seat. Luckily, the production hadn't started yet and everyone was still talking and laughing.

I went over to Raoul and he smiled at me and squeezed my hand. He motioned in front of us, and just in time, I saw Meg turn around.

"Christine, it's so nice to see you!", she said softly, looking into my eyes. I recognized the man sitting next to her from her wedding; it was her husband.

Soon the play started and I honestly tried to focus on it, but I couldn't help glancing at box five the entire time. During Act Three, I did see Erik, but I could only find him because I was looking for him—he was a little hidden.

Amazingly, throughout the crowd he managed to find my eyes and looked at me lovingly from the box seat. I didn't see him for the rest of the production.

Afterwords, Meg, her husband Alain, Raoul, and I went to a late dinner.

Before we began to eat, Raoul pulled me aside. "Christine, are you alright? You seemed restless at the opera", he said.

"Yes Raoul, I'm perfectly fine. I was just excited about actually watching an opera now", I joked. "And yes, I feel fine", I added. I knew that he was going to ask about the baby next. He seemed relieved and we returned to the table.


	14. Chapter 13

I stumbled to Erik's lair, taking the path that didn't need a boat to get to.

I closed my eyes and walked in, praying to God that he was there. With my luck, he was and immediately saw the pain I was in. He picked me up and took me to his bed and gently lay me down.

"Christine, what's the matter?" he said as tears streamed down my face.

"The baby, Erik. I... I know it was a foolish idea to come here, but Raoul wasn't at home and...", I felt a push and closed my eyes in pain. "And I wanted to be with you", I said. "Erik, forgive me, please forgive me for coming here", I begged him, sweat streaming down my face.

"Christine, it's alright. I understand. You might not want to, but I need to get you to a doctor immediately. I have no idea what to do", he told me. He gently picked me up and then everything was dark.

I woke up a little bit later, and Erik was in front of me, driving the carriage. He glanced back. I knew it wasn't his carriage, and that he had probably knocked out the carriage driver for this carriage, but imagine the stares we would have gotten...

I felt another heavy push, but this time it was much longer and harder. I knew. "Erik, the baby's coming. You need to stop!", I told him, and tried to sit up, but couldn't. He worriedly glanced back and saw my pain. Luckily we were on the outskirts of town already, so he pulled over into a large patch of trees.

He jumped out and went to me. He comforted me, not knowing what to do (I wouldn't have known either) as I pushed and groaned.

Minutes later, I was heaving, and still pushing, but realized that I felt that there was nothing to push. At first I panicked, but then Erik showed me something wrapped in a blanket, and then I heard a cry and knew what is was: it was the daughter of Erik and me.

Erik drove me back to the house, and the whole way I could feel myself growing sleepier and sleepier.

I remembered awakening for the shortest amount of time to the sound of Raoul's yelling, and then Erik yelling back to him. The last thing I thought before I drifted back to sleep was how bad I felt for going to Erik and bringing this onto him...

I woke up and Raoul and Erik were still fighting, but a little quieter this time.

Erik noticed me first and walked over to me. I almost reached out to hug him, but remembered that the baby girl was sleeping by my side and that Raoul was right there.

"Christine, are you alright?" he softly asked me, looking at me with such love in his eyes that I almost cried.

Raoul appeared next to him, and his hard gaze softened when he saw me and the girl.

"Christine, I'm so sorry that he took you, I should have been there, it was my fault, and he should have never done anything like that to you", Raoul said, glancing at Erik and glaring at him.

"Raoul", I stopped him. "What are you talking about? And please, keep your voice down so she won't wake up," I sat up and cradled the still-sleeping baby in my arms.

"That thing took you, and you had to have the child with him there. Christine forgive me, please forgive me", he pleaded.

"No! You weren't home, and I just had a feeling that the baby was coming. I was out of it, and for some reason, thought that going to Erik would help, as he was the only one I felt could do anything. I'm sorry Raoul, but he didn't do anything. All he did was help me, and I thank him so much for that", I said, and smiled at Erik.

"I tried to tell the boy that it was you that came to me, but he wouldn't believe it", Erik snorted.

"Both of you, stop acting like children. The baby is acting more calm then you", I said, looking at the baby girl adoringly. "By the way, we need a name for her", I said, personally hoping that Erik would help to decide the name.

"How about Danielle?" Raoul suggested.

"Or maybe Audrey?" Erik interrupted. Raoul glared at him but said nothing. When Erik suggested Audrey, the little girl in my arms opened her eyes and looked around, spotting Erik first and just staring at him.

"I think she likes that name. Audrey", I smiled thoughtfully.

"Alright Christine, good idea", Raoul said, as if Erik had never suggested it in the first place.

"I should probably feed her now. Raoul would you call Claire? I would like her to be here", I asked him.

Raoul did as he was told, glancing at Erik with a smirk and a glare.

"Thank you, my angel. Don't let Raoul get to you", I told Erik as quietly as possible, and then kissed him, quickly but passionately.

Raoul came back in with Claire. Both of the men left as Claire helped me breastfeed little Audrey.

"Mademoiselle Christine, why didn't you come to me if you knew she was coming? I'm sorry to be rude for asking, but..." she inquired.

"I don't know myself", I lied to her. I knew she had proved herself loyal by not telling anyone about what she had seen so long ago between Erik and me, but I didn't want to tell her that Audrey was really Erik's child.

Claire stayed silent and continued to help me breastfeed Audrey for the first time.

Because Audrey needed constant care, Erik and I used that as an excuse for allowing Erik to visit me often. For "singing lessons". But really, I just wanted Audrey to be with Erik for as much time as they could.

One day, during one the said singing lessons, Erik brought up the topic of telling Raoul. "Christine, he needs to know before Audrey is able to grow up thinking that he's the father. One of us needs to tell him", Erik put his hand on my now-regular-sized waist.

I leaned into him. "I'll start dropping hints to him. I just don't know how", I confessed.

"Maybe I should visit much more often, so he'll begin to think that something is up. He needs to know", Erik repeated again.

"Alright", I said, and then heard the front door open and then close. I knew it was Raoul; he must have come home from his business early today.

"You take her", I said, handing Audrey to Erik. I needed to greet Raoul, and if he saw Erik holding Audrey, that would just be one hint closer to marriage. The look on Erik's face made me giggle, and he held Audrey so awkwardly. Like the good girl she was, Audrey didn't cry, and just stared at Erik like he was the fascinating thing in the world.

"Hello, darling", Raoul hugged me and kissed the top of my head. More of a fatherly gesture than a lover's gesture, but that was what he did.

"Hello Raoul. I didn't except you home so early; Erik came over for a singing lesson", I told him. Raoul must have not noticed him before, and he frowned when he saw Erik. But his frown turned to anger when he saw Erik holding Audrey.

"Damn you, why must you always interfere with our lives?! I thought we had left you at the opera house, but you always seem to follow us, and stalk Christine. And now your holding our child as if you were the father? Damn you, and go back to your musical hell!", Raoul yelled at him. It seemed as if all of his anger towards Erik had come out all at once.

I hated how Raoul was talking to him, and just couldn't bare it anymore.

I was already crying when I said: "Raoul, have you been blind? I still love him; nothing has changed since the opera house. And he's not holding your child—he's holding his very own", I blurted out.

Instead of being angry or looking surprised, Raoul just sadly looked down. "I was waiting for the day when you would finally admit that, Christine. You don't think I haven't noticed the two of you, constantly at your 'music lessons', and inviting him to dinner? I've seen the way you look at each other. You love each other; all I've been waiting for is for you to admit it", he said again.

I looked at Erik, fear in my eyes, but for once, he seemed to be speechless.

"I know the baby looks nothing like me. It was my own pride that kept me with you, Christine, and went through with the marriage. Ever since you invited him to stay at our house when the opera house burned down... I've just known, Christine. I've been too afraid to admit it to myself, either", Raoul said sadly.

"Raoul... I'm sorry", was all I could manage to say.

"No, Christine. I'm sorry. I should have realized it sooner. I know how unhappy you've been with me. I've always loved you, and I've always wanted to make you feel happy. I know the only way this is possible is if you are with him. Christine, you can be with him", Raoul looked down.

Despite how bad and terrible I felt for Raoul, those were the best few words I could have ever have heard from him.

I hugged Raoul in thanks, and he hesitantly hugged me back. I sat next to Erik—my soon-to-be husband, but for some reason I cried even harder.

"Shh, Christine. Calm down, stop crying", Erik patted my back as I buried my head into his body.

Out of the corner of my eyes, I watched Raoul turn away and walk out, knowing to give us space.

"Erik, I'm so happy, and yet so sad. We're going to get married, and now Audrey will definitely know her father. But at the same time, I realized it's all over. That's not a bad thing, but it's an odd concept to think about. Ever since you came to my mirror, the three of us have been fighting and crying over these things. But now it's over", I spilled my thoughts to Erik.

All he did was hug me tightly and kiss me, until I finally decided that I should probably speak to Raoul.

Erik came with me, arm around his shoulder and Audrey in my arms.

Raoul looked up when he saw us. "You can leave today Christine. I've already kept you for long enough away from him. Just remember that I will always love you", he said, looking into my eyes.

I handed Audrey to Erik and sang to Raoul for the last time. "It's over now, the music of the night", I sang softly, and then kissed his cheek and hugged him for the last time.

I put Audrey in her crib and Erik rode back to the opera house to wait for me there. Claire helped me pack.

"I'm going to miss you, Christine. I'm sure the Count will, too", she said sadly.

I lightly smiled with my tear stained cheeks.

"But I know that you belong with him, after what you have told me", she added.

I packed faster than I had ever before—it wasn't because wanted to get away from Raoul, but just the thought of living with Erik sent excited shivers up my spine.

Finally getting up the courage of what I had been meaning to do, I walked over to Raoul's room and lightly tapped on the door.

"Come in", he gruffly said.

I entered and sat on his bed—he was sitting at his desk. It was odd sitting in the same room as him and not sitting next to him.

"I want to thank you, for all you've done for me, for being so kind. Believe it or not, Raoul, I'm going to miss you. Please speak to me", I begged him, for he had not said a word the whole time.

"Christine", was all he said, and then he sighed.

I kissed him quickly on the lips—it was not out of love, but out of thanks and kindness. It was similar to the kiss I had given Erik before I realized that I loved him.

That was the last I saw of Raoul, and soon I was on the carriage ride to the opera house.

Erik greeted me at the entrance with the boat to take me to my home, and he was very careful with Audrey.

That night, we had the most peaceful night either of us had ever experienced. Erik had found a place for Audrey to sleep quietly.

"Christine, you're now my wife", he said, as he sat down in his—our—bed. I had dressed into my lacy, white nightgown, and Erik was in only his trousers.

I kissed him, knowing that that was a perfect reply. I felt his hands wander on my body, taking in every curve. He helped me out of the nightgown I had just changed into, and I helped him out of his trousers.

He kissed the whole length of my body, ending back at my lips. His fingers caressed my breasts, and I groaned in pleasure. He moved on top of me and put his fingers into me, and I gasped, not expecting this. He fingered my folds and I arched my back, trying to remember every feeling, every touch of this.

His fingers came out wet and they went back to playing with my nipples. This time it was him that went into me, and I pushed him deeply in.

He came out and I nestled into him, my body fitting perfectly with his. Luckily we had not awakened Audrey, and I could see the outline of her sleeping figure. Erik and I fell asleep together exactly like that, and I knew that I could be with him forever. We were together at last.


	15. Epilogue

"Erik, hurry up. I just heard Charlotte's cue", I told him as we made our way to Box Five.

"You aren't the one holding Raoul's hand", he grumbled as he finally caught up to me. His grouchy state was forgotten when two-year old Raoul smiled up at him. Erik swung him up into his arms.

"Yes, but you aren't carrying Christine", I said, adjusting the sleeping one and a half year old girl in my arms.

We made it to Box Five just as Charlotte started singing. The Opera Populaire was putting on Don Juan Triumphant again as it's twenty year anniversary, and Charlotte was playing the part I had played so many years ago.

I smiled as her beautiful voice wafted to our Box Seat.

Erik smiled at me and I smiled back at him. Charlotte's beau Antoine began singing onstage as they both made their way up the stairs.

Audrey appeared next to us in the now crowded Box Seat.

"Am I too late?" she asked.

"No, darling. You made it just in time", Erik quietly told her, Raoul now sitting in his lap.

I smiled as I thought about our four children. Audrey, as the oldest, was a Prima ballerina at the opera house, and had finished her performance in this play just in time to sit with us when Charlotte's part began. She was engaged to a nice young man, but didn't wish to quit ballet as Meg had.

Charlotte our second oldest, had become the opera's leading soprano, making Erik quite proud. She was not engaged yet, but had confided to me that she truly did love Antoine. She was afraid that her father would not approve, as she knew how unsure he was of letting Audrey get engaged. I told her that she would be fine if they ever got engaged, but her, still the cautious shy one she was, didn't really believe it. So Antoine still hadn't asked her to marry.

Raoul as our only boy and third oldest still had much of his life ahead of him. Erik was greatful to have a boy in the family, but had constantly worried during my pregnancy that he would have a marred face like Erik. Erik hadn't wanted his son to go through the pain he had as a child, but I had promised him that we would never let that happen to him. As it turned out, Raoul was born an unscathed, beautiful little child.

Our youngest and only baby was Christine. She had been born with such similar features to mine that Erik had almost forced me to name her Christine. Her chestnut curls had begun to grow in, and Erik said that now he could see what I looked like as a baby, which had made me blush.

After the opera had ended (without the interruption of the falling chandelier—Erik) our whole family celebrated Charlotte's wonderful voice and performance.

I kissed Erik and held his hand, smiling at him. I was so happy that he and I were together. At last.

I knew that our children would each grow up to form beautiful lives of their own, but we hoped that they would never have to experience a story like The Phantom of the Opera—my Erik.

-Christine


End file.
